The good devil
by Bluen0va
Summary: So this story is about Dante a prisoner of talon recently escaped, that seeks revenge against those who tortured him,(1st fic ever, reviews welcome pls)
1. Prologue-Reborn

Footsteps could be heard from far away.Where was i? why was i bound?

i was pulled away form my thoughts forcibly qhen my cell door was slammed open feom one of the guards that acompanied HER, Moira O'deorain the head of the genetic research of Talon was standing in front of me, well, above as i had my legs amputated from the knees and so were my forearms as i lifted my eyes i felt a sting in the neck and a urge to sleep so i let the darkness take me.

I woke up in a room that resembled a hospital, it was big and had sky blue walls, a medium sized TV, my bed was that of a hospital, on my left was a nightstand with cards and some flowers and on my right were two persons, a man and a woman but their faces were blank as i was getting up i was pulled away from my dream as i felt an earthshattering pain all over my body, it was like atomic bombs were constatly exploding in my veina, but i couldn't scream because i had my vocal cords removed so i couldn't scream and i also couldn't cry as i ran dry from tears long ago trough my pain i looked around and i was in a spacious room with medical tools and i was hanging from a machine that had tanks with an orange subatance that was being pumped in me trough tubes atached to what remained of my legs and arms i saw a black mirror wich probably was a to way mirror.

-Moira's POV

"Subject N122 seems to withstand the serum and ther doesn't seem to be another effect apart form the pain that is suffered from the initial inyection" i wrote on the holopad in my hands as i watched the ongoing test of the latest proyect wich consisted in aplying a serum extracted from a meteoryte. "this subject is enduring far more compared to others, at this point the others would have already died" i herad from another scientist in the room. I personaly didn't care abouts or testers because they were expendable as were some other researchers but i had to admit that N122 was far more tougher than others.

"Miss O'deorain i think we should stop the test now, N122's vital signals are destabilizing, we dont know what will happen if we keep going" said a black haired woman "No, keep going, we haven't seen what happens when a subject is exposed for so long" i said "But miss, this is dangerous" "we can't advance without risks, and this is something that might change the future of humanity" "As you wi-" she couldn't finish the phrase before a sudden explosion ocurred in the testroom, we all looked at the room and what we saw could only be described as the birth of a demon.

-Main POV (before the explosion)

I hoped that after the initial shock,the pain would be less or i would be able to endure it, I was wrong, i felt like my insides were melting, mi blood evaporating, my organs exploding and my brain was a bomb i wished to pass out from the pain, but i didn't, i was forced to be awake, just when i tought i was going to die, i saw white "finally the light at the end, finally the end of my suffering!" just then i was back at the room but there wasn't anyone but a heard a voice, it was warm and soft it felt familiar."you can't go yet" "why can't i go?!" "someone needs you" "who needs me?"

"you will know when the time comes"

"when?!"

the voice was getting lower "you will know" "when will i know!?"

i heard something but didn't know what said.

i was back at the testroom but i was on the floor and i had legs? and arms?

my chest hurt, it burned, something was wrong but i didn't care about that everithing was on fire but i didn't feel hot i tried to stand and walk it was easier than espected i went to the mirror and i saw the incarnation of the devil, my skin was dark crimson with cracks all over like magma, the end of my arms and legs were bright orange with the hands and toes being totally white i had claqs instead of nails and on the knees and elbows i had spikes, on the chest i had some king of core like solidified lava but the worst was my face, on my chin i had little spikes most of mi cheeks were gone and showed fangs mi nose was just bones, my eyes were black exept the pupils were red and y had two on the forehead, my hair was black with red stripes "wha- wha- what am i?" i said with a despaired voice, soon despair turned it rage "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?! i yelled while i broke the glass.


	2. Chapter 1-Escape

9(AN: hey! so yeah i forgot the copyright thing in the prologue but not this time, as you know i dont own Overwatch,just the OC)

-Moira's POV

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" its what i heard from the other side of the mirror and if i have to be honest i have to say that the image i was seeing was something that not even the most dark mind could imagine, but at the same time it was something beautyfull not for his appearence but for all the research that could be done on him as i was imagining all the experiments that could be done i was pulled from one of the persons on the room while it yelled "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!", how coward of them to run to such a beautifull sight but they were right, the cristal wouln't last long if he kept punching it so i had to flee as soon as possible just as i was about to leave i heard the cristal breaking and i saw him ,coming for me, i ran trough the door as fear consumed me, and locked the door hoping that it would stop him, but it didn't last as he melted the door and passed easily, our eyes met and all i saw was rage. it filled me with the most pure fear that i began crying because i knew it was coming for me, so i ran faster than any human, praying to be able to escape.

-Dante's POV

"I can't belive i let her escape" i thought, angry with myself but it was too late know, i had to escape, that was going to be difficult because all the alamr are going off, and i don't know how to control these "powers" yet, i need to run, as i began going faster i fell "fuck, its worse than i thought", i herad footsteps, a ton of them,probably soldiers "okay, i need to hide" i began going as fast as possible trough some corridors"this thing is a labirinth"i muttered while "hiding" in a room wich was probably a storage room "I need to change this" refering to my new appereance while i was thinking how to change i suddenly fell on the floor i tried to reincorporate but i couldn't, my legs and arms dissapeared "well, fuck me", i looked around to see if there was something usefull in the room, there were old prothesis and some clothes "how convenient" as i wiggled to the stand they were in i heard a door open in front of me so i hid the best i could behing some boxes, i saw a couple of boots going around the room, i stood quiet and praying to not be discovered, luckily for me the guards didnt notice me and i wiggled my way to the prothesis, they were two legs and one arm and were adaptable but i had to connect the nerves, i rammed the stand and they fell, i aligned myself with the arm and put my stump on the base to conect the nerves, i heard a low hiss from the thing as it wrapped itself on my arm and then i felt a sharp pain on the right arm as i felt the prothesis conect to my nerves. then it stopped and i could move the arm, i sighed deeply because i had to repeat the process with the legs...

-20 minutes later-

After much pain and some blood i was finally able to move and able to finally escape but they were still searching me so i had to disguise...

i put on a cap, a hodie and cargo pants with work boots all with the Talon Logo on them "hopefully they won't ask anything" i thought, as i was leaving the room i encountered with none other than Doomfist. "FUCK" "what were you doing in there soldier?" he said with a voice so deep it sounded like a growl "i was searching for the fugitive,sir!" i said with a salute from my right hand "why you dont have your prothesis on soldier?" he aske dwith a hint of suspicion "it is on manteinance,sir"i prayed with all my might to not be discovered "understood soldier, keep searching and ask for new prothesis"he said while leaving "i will,sir" i said as he left,

I had never been so scared in my entire life, well i was most of my life trapped so i don't really know if there is something more scary than this man.

After this meeting i continued searching for something to escape only to find that im in A FUCKING AIRSHIP "okay, okay, then there has to be some escape pods right?" luckily there were indeed some escape pods, in the lower levels and i was on the top, so i went to the nearest elevator and almost everything went smooth exept for some questions about my lacking prothesis wich i answered that it was under manteinance just when i went to take the last elevator i saw that i needed a key, under the stair it is then, the stairs were near and didn't need a key so good for me, you would be surprised how much things change so fast, first i was on a top tier military station, now im in a compressed chemical plant, ther were tubes all over the place some were transparent and were carrying some kind of fluids, others were just normal wires for electronics and so on, it was a mess because on some sides you saw all the machinery,and on the others, the waste it produced, but i had to espace so no investigating this time, went to the so desired pod, and it was, of course locked, i mean its normal if there is no emergency,well not for long, i picked up a wrench and began smashing some machines and began cutting some wires to avail, the only thing it did was dent the things and put up some red lights but then i saw some pipes and i began to open and close some valves hoping that it would cause some explosions, and it did but it was way bigger than i thought, the engines were failing and i saw the pods open, it was time to escape.

AN: hey so first off i havent read the reviews of the prologue since im doing this continued but i wanted to tell that i will TRY to update 2 or 3 times a week since im on vacations but when september hits espect a slow update also i want to say that i dont speak english so sorry if theres dome grammar problems. ENJOY!


	3. Chapter-2 Escape II

(AN at the end)(changed the POV to 3rd)

"well that was close" Dante said while he observed how one of the airship's engine ignited and exploded "now what to do? oooh yes" he said after noticing some emergency MRE's"finally some food that's not rotten" he tought while he prepared one MRE that displayed: Menu 18-Meatballs in marinara sauce, for the look of the cover it seemed to be from the US "now what else do we have here... first aid kit,ok; flares,more survival rations, oh 1 glock 18 and 4 expanded mags, cool, now what els-OH SHIT!" Dante yelled while he look at a window.

On the window was a reflexion of the mosnter he transformed earlier"Took you long enough to notice me huh" he said in a deep echoing voice, "who the fuck are you?" Dante said "im the thing they poured into you, so im you, by the way why are you not scared?" it said "ooh right,right,i didn't know you could talk, also i am scared i just dont show my emotions that much"Dante explained "heh, youre a interesting host i must say" he said " oh yeah, do you eat or something, also, whats your name?" dante asked "I do eat but from the energy of my host by stealing nutrients from the blood stream, for the second, i do not have a name to be refered" he said"well you are about to have one, and that will be Fury"Dante said "what does that name mean?"fury asked" well my parasitic friend it refers to a state that humans have when they are bothered to an extreme point, but that will have to wait, we are aproaching to land and we need to get out as fast as possible"Dante said while he took all the surviving utensils in a mountain pack and began to maneuver the pod to land near a forest between a mountain and some city

As the pod descended a parachute opened to slow the falling pod, it landed near a river, when Dante got out he finally noticed his appearance, he was malnourished from the long time in Talon, his skin tone went from a light tan to almost white from the lack of sunlight, with the prothesis he was 1,86m tall and his face was slick with a shapr jawline and a heavy beard,his nose was pretty normal a bit small, his eyes were a whole different world, the irises were blood red and were snake like,the shape was the same like an almond, a bit wider, his hair had also changed from a dark brown to obsidian black with red strands falling off "Shit, im worse than i thought i would be" Dante thought"hey. Fury what are my upgrades apart from my look change?" he asked "Upgrades? what are upgrades?" fury asked as if it was something totally foreign,wich to him, probably was." you know,like enhanced speed or more strengh,those kind of things"dante explained "if you refer to those features, you can track heat signals, and can send sonic pulses that catch every vibration, and have enhanced vision, with your eyes and ears, for the rest you have more stamina,you can use your energy to gain a speed boost and have more strengh" Fury explained.

"okay so i have infrared vision,bat vision, a super sprint, im stronger and have more resistance,no? Cool, now how do i activate these?" Dante said "YOU can not activate them,I am the one who does" Fury said in a mocking voice "to activate them i need you to give your energy" he explained "okay, so can you activate the infrared vision and the Zoom?" Dante asked, just as the words left his mouth his eyes began glowing and his vision changed to one similar to a snake.

Dante began looking for any human heat signals, when he heard the sound of various engines coming from the forest,he inspected further and began seeing heat trails from left to right "hey, fury activate the sprint i think i got us a escape route" he then began feeling like his legs began burning and then he saw they looked stronger,the flesh part of course,"done"fury said "ok lets try the speed of this" he began running and when he looked back he had already left the river where he looked himself "Oh man, im fast as fuck" he slowed down when he got near the road he saw earlier then he noticed it was a resting zone and with some cars and bikes on the parking lot,he crouched when he heard someone getting closer, Dante changed to the pulse vision and noticed a man near a tree peeing on it, he switched to his normal vision and he aproached to him silent and took a hunting knife from the survival kit on his backpack he then lounged to the man and impaled his knife on the neck of the man while stealthily dragging him to the forest and taking all his clothes for the style he seemed like a biker, he had black military pants with chains hanging on one side, leather boots, gray T-shirt with some logo and a sleeveless jean jacket along a pair of aviator shades. he left on the man the boots and underwear, Dante didn't want to wear a thong. it sent shiver down his spine, he took his wallet and looked at 500 american dollars, he also took his keys and searched for the bike, but as he pushed the alarm button he noticed it was a black 2015 NISSAN GT-R, "OH.MY.FUCKING.GOD" he almost yelled, as he saw he had in his hands the keys from his dream car when he was a kid, he ran to the car and inmediatly ignited the engine, Dante revved the car and when he heard the sound of the engine accompanied by the compressor he almost came "did you almot cum from the sound of a machine?" Fury said in a surprised and amused tone "HEY!, dont judge me okay? this car is beautiful" Dante said offended "anyways, now that we have transport we have to locate ourselves, it looks like we are on the US" Dante said while he drove looking for a road signal just as he was looking for some signal he saw a strange looking cowboy riding a musclecar...

AN: heyy, so if someone reads this even yea as i said earlier i changed the POV cause i didn't feel comfortable with it ok and also if someone reea this beforw i also changed the resume on the front page i wanted to say that i will be changing the looks of the story as i dont really like how is going with my original idea, it wont change much the plot, and thats all apart from the i dont do english thing earlier and the copyright thing i guess thats all.bb 3


	4. Chapter-3 Encounter

_AN: u know what im gonna say, Overwatch belongs to Blizzard Entertaintment, just own my OC, Enjoy and review!_

Just as i was looking for some sign to see where i was i saw someone that i thought i would never see again, that person was Jesse Mcree in a car with an armored truck behind him, it seemed like he was running away, and if on queue Dante saw none other than the Great Lena Oxton with a grappling hook aiming it at the lateral of the truck's cabin "What in the actual FUCK is happening?!" Dante said dumbfolded "I have to see this" Dante said while joining the ongoing assault on the truck, while Dante followed behind the truck he saw Lena firing the hook on the cabin breaking the front windows and she climbed to the top of the car Jesse was driving and slowing down to let Lena get on the truck safely however that didn't go well, because the driver began driving in zig-zag to make the aproach more dangerous, Lena decided to jump to land on the front of the cabin, but the driver noticed and made a turn to the left making Lena land on the right door, she managed to grab on the handle and adjusted her feet on the stirrups of the truck, the driver began driving erraticaly again making Lena stumble and almost fall off but regained her balance and tried to climb and opened the door, to be met with barrel of a sawed off shotgun she instantly ducked her head to avoid it being blown off, and the shots went just above her head grazing her hair, however she didn't back off and began climbing again but didn't go too far because the door she opened slamed on her arms and backmaking her yell of pain and slip her hands back on th handle loosing all the footing she had and now was on the air asking for help, Jesse however couldn't do much due to the fact that the driver shot one of his tires and he was having a hard time controlling his carz he tried to go for Lena but got shoved off the road when the truck slamed him, as he cursed, he saw a black GT-R behind the truck "hey Fury what should we do? i don't want to be chased by the UN because i saved an Overwatch ex-agent but i can't leave her there, she will die" Dante told to his companion "I am not the one who shall take that decicion" Fury replied "FUCK, ok we go for her but i can't do anything with the car like this, can you make some kind of saw to cut the top?" Dante asked "I will need to modify your prothesis but i can do it" "ok i don't care if i cant maintain my hands" "I am on it" as soon as Fury finished his sentence Dante's right had transformed into a chainsaw on fire "ok, lets do this" Dante began cuting the roof of the car to make a hole big enough to let Lena enter, when he finished he punched it open and the piece of metal went on the air easily. then his hand went back to normal, Dante began speeding up to get to where Lena was trying to stay with all her might while evading gunshotscoming her way, she then noticed the GT-R coming her way with a hole on the roof "Hey! need some help beauty?" Dante joked while he aproached her, She hesitated if she could trust this man her life another shot went off very close to her leg and landee on the cars left door "I can't be here all day!" Dante yelled while posicioning her car near her "Ya better don't bloody fail me!" Lena said while jumping, she landed on the cars hood and grabbed on the hole made on the roof while trying to pull herself in, a prosthetic hand popped up while Dante said "need a hand?" Lena grabbed the hand and pulled herself in the car that was now going back where Mcree was left "Ms Oxton, we meet again, never thought that would happen" Dante said"here, take this"Dante offered here a syringe with a blue liquid, she took it and injected it on her arm to ease the pain, when the pain eased she finally looked at her savior, she was stunned to see who he was"WHAT THE HELL!? Dante García?!"she yelled with the realization "Yes thats me, good to see you again Lena, oh we're here" Dante pointed at the cowboy waving his hand to the aproaching car while yelling for Lena, Dante pulled over and saw the cowboy sprint to his car, when he finally reached them he went straight to wjere the stunned lena was not bothering to look at the man in the driving wheel "Lena,LENA! Are you okay, Lena?!" Jesse asked worried "Oh! y-y-yes, im okay for now" Lena said tiredly as the adrenaline rush began disipating and the pain was catching her up, she tried to move but winced at the intense pain she felt on her arms and back"I wouldn't do that if i were you, your back and arms are probably broken" Dante finally said while he began unziping something from his survival kit, it was another set of syringes, scissors,gauze and bandages "Here use these, they won't completely cure you but will sufice until you reach a hospital" Dante said while reaching for the right door handle to open it and Lena began bandaging herself "Well... we exactly cant go to a hospital right now pal" Jesse said "I know that, i said it because i know who you two are, and i guessed that you weren't alone" Dante explained while making a gest for Lena to incline frontward, she carefully made it and Dante moved her seat so Jesse could get in the car, he got inside and Dante made the seat go backwards "Well where to?" Dante asked, Jesse hesitated in saying something but finally told him to go to a place called Sandy Shores"Well not to be picky about it but could you please tell me how to get there? and no,im not letting you drive"Dante stated.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter-4 Roadtrip

_AN: you know the drill, Overwatch's license belongs to Blizzard Entertainment, that said, Enjoy review!_

"Wait, wasn't Sandy shores some kinda drug land or something like that?" Dante said while he drove trough the highway "Yes, it was until Overwatch began a cleaning and conditioning operation on that zone" Jesse replied on the backseat, Lena had fallen asleep on the front seat after bandaging up and taking some painkillers "So how comes that you know Lena?"Jesse asked to fill the awkward silence that was present during the trip " Well when i was on the Spanish army i was a jet pilot, one of the best actually, so they sent me to practice with the RAF on the UK and i was assigned on the same unit of Lena and at first we didn't talk that much, just some light talks about our respective planes and nothing more, after some time we began developing a friendly rivalship on who was the best pilot on our unit, she was obviously faster than everyone but i was better on combat situations and like that we became very close friends, if you are curious,no we didn't develop feelings for one another, at least not relationship kind of feelings, but then i was called back to spain when the omnic crisis exploded, and we lost contact, the last thing i knew for her was that she was recluted for some weird plane pilot program" Dante explained "She never told us anything about you, why would i trust you?"Jesse asked " because the last day i saw her i did the most stupid thing i could, we were on my hangar drinking and i was already a little bit drunk when i said goodbye when she came to me and we huged each other i groped her and tried to kiss her because i tought that we could have done something more but i was wrong and then the alarms went off because we were under attack and i had to leve to spain without even apologizing to her, i understand her for not saying anything about me"Dante finished his story "Damn, that was pretty awful of you pal,should i call Dante?" Jesse said "call me Dante, anyways, i didn't know those old cars still functioned" "hmm? you mean my ride? yes she still goes perfectly" "I didn't mean mechanically i meant because of the gasoline, it was prohibited wasn't it?" Dante asked "Yes, it was but managed to modify the engine so it goes on solar energy,it's not the same as gasoline but it works.I just hoped i could keep her for more time..." Jesse said defeated" I understand you man but we couldn't carry your car back with my car it was too much charge apart from the fact that we are probably being chased because of your assault to that truck, what was in there anyways to be so important to steal?" Dante asked interested in the response "We were taking food rations and ammunition..." Jesse said shyly while downing his hat to cover his face"WAIT WHAT!? you were stealing food!?" Dante yelled while he tried to recover his car from the pull he did after he heard Jesse's sentence,then he began to laugh to the fact that the great Tracer and the infamous Jesse Mcree had resorted to stealing for their survival "HEY! don't laugh at our situation Dante, its no funny to do this things" Jesse answered angry from the laughs of his driver "Hey, its okay man i've been on your situation" Dante said more serious with an angry face as if he was remembering some painful memory "but hey sometimes is better to laugh at your problems it improves things, i tell from experience" Dante said at the cowboy with a playful wink and a smirk on his face like nothing had happened,then they both heard a groan coming from the girl on the right seat "wassup beauty, had a good dream?" Dante asked jokingly,Lena then realised were she was and with WHO she was, she instantly tried to back off but winced in pain on both arms and back "Yes i did, i hope you didn't do anything to me while i was asleep" Lena responded with a venomous tone and a scoff trying to hide the pain,failing "Yeesh, you're still mad for what i did back then? that was like 15 years ago! Jesse can you tell me how far we are from your place...Damn! this has changed A LOT, woah..." Dante said fascinated at the sight of the white city on his front, it was plagued with futuristic skyscrapers made from hard light, the roads were full of fancy cars, and were from a metal-like material without any dust or sand from the beautifully clean beach "To think that this was once a freaking Junkyard...Tell me we are staying at one of this hotels" Dante said like a little kid to a parent "Hah, im sorry to dissapoint you but this is not where were stayin' you dumb idiot!" Lena said arrogantly" tell me its not gonna be what i think its gonna be..." Dante said defeated.

"Winston prepare all the defenses,Genji go to the cliff with ana to survey,i will go with Mercy and Zarya to the ambush point, and both off you stay here and if things go wrong help Winston to pack everything and take Genji and Ana with you and fly to Where Reinhardt and Torbjörn are, we will contact you when we are on our way" a gruff and deep voice said, everyone nodded to the figure and began going on their respective ways...

 _AN: Yuuuuurrrhh! its finally gonna happen._ _the long awaited reunion! Story aside i wanted to avise that after 10 of september hits the story will more than probably slow down, a lot, im starting school again, and yeah thats it... Luv you all, thanks for the favs and follows eeyy 3_


	6. Chapter-5 New Friends

_AN:Overwatch license belongs to Blizzard Entertainment._

"you can't be serious... from all the places where you could've stayed, even in the most shity part of the city you pick a fucking airdrome? an abandoned airdrome non the less!" Dante said in a offended tone while he drove down a dirt road leading to a ruined airdrome with dirt paths"Oi! its not so bad ok? its very convenient to out situation"Lena replied and move in her seat away from Dante while she looked at the window,Jesse had fallen asleep because he stayed during the night taking care of Tracer's wounds, when they were nearing the entrance of the warehouse the front tires of the car deflated and Dante pulled over to take a look at the damage, from far away, crouching Ana saw trough the scope the car pulling on a side of the road with genji at her side using his masks zoom"Jack,the car stoped on the right side of the road, the driver is out watching the tires"Ana said on her comm link.

"What the... why is a nail in the middle of the road..." Dante thought while he looked at the piece of metal that was earlier on the tire, as he was examining it he heard Fury yell "LOOK OUT!" he looked back and barely dodged the butt of a heave rifle and quickly recovered his footing,now looking at a man whit pale hair,a visor covering his face and wearing black military pants,boots and a white,blue and red leather jacket "What the fuck man?!" Dante yelled at the man, he didn't said anything and before Dnate could ask anything more,he was aprehended by two powerfull arms,one on his neck and the other catched both his arms, he saw the man gesting at some bushes and from them a white woman with blonde hair came out in a white suit resembling an angel, Dante looked at the person behind him, it was a woman with pink hair and a scar across her forehead, however he couldn't say anything as he felt all his air left him, the man hit him on his gut with the rifle on his hands Dante only managed to wheeze a "Fuck!" before the masked man yelled"WHERE ARE THEY!?" while he punched him again,on Dante's ribs this time breaking a pair of them, Dante managed to recover and said"Who?" before he began choking as the grip of the woman tightened on his neck when he tought he was gonna pass out he finally received oxygen on his burning lungs "Where are the cowboy and the girl?!" said the man while hitting Dante on his knees with his boot"Fuck! you could have told me sooner, they are on the car, both are alive but Lena is wounded on her back and both arms"Dante explained painfully"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" the man asked furious pointing the barrel of his gun to Dante's head "I didn't do anything besides saving her life!" Dante exclaimed while trying to bear the pain on his neck and ribs, the man gesturee the blonde woman to search in the car and there were indeed both Tracer and Mcree,both of them asleep but lena was bandaged on her torso and her arms,"Let him go Jack, they're here!" said the woman in a swiss accent,Jack gestured the pink haired woman to let go of Dante and she complied, Dante fell to the floor and clutched both arms on his torso,Dante lifted his head to see Jack mutter something on his comm link saying that everything was okay, before he blacked out.

 **3 hours later-inside the hangar** Dante woke up from the light thay was on his face, he adjusted his eyes and saw the man without the visor, he had a scar from the left side of his forehead to his right cheek, had brown eyes and squared chin his hair was pale probably due to his aging,"Where did you find them?" he asked "I saw them in front of some truck trying to hijack it" Dante responded plainly "What were you doing at that time?" He asked again "I was searching for a signal to tell me where i was" Dante replied,finally noticing the other people behind him,ther were the same women he encountered earlier,also there was another woman much older with dark skin and a patch beside her was some kind of ninja robot, and a Gorilla wearing glasses and a space suit, and two more persons a scrawny looking man with a peg leg and wearing only trousers,at his side was a monster of a man wearing a pig mask and some blue jean pants with a hog tatto on his belly,"Why were you searching for a roadsign?"asked the man in front of Dante,"Because i was lost"Dante replied while he looked for Lena and Mcree,Lena was o a med bed and Mcree was staring at him from behind were Lena was,"Why were you lost?"asked jack with more interest"Because i escaped from a Talon Airship"Dante said,everyone on the room sounded surprised at Dante's response except from the pigman and his companion,suddenly there was a big amount of tension on the room"you better not be lying,show us a proof"Jack demanded with a serious tone"Sure,look in my nape there should be a number and a crest"Dante said lowering his head to grant easier access to his neck,the old woman went to see and there it was, the number 000122 on his neck and below was the crest of Talon, the woman gasped of surprise as she saw a parasitic figure going along Dante's spine Ana confirmed Dante's proof at the same time she called for the blonde woman to come, her name was Angela for how she went to Ana's side when she said that name just as she arrived she almost fainted in horror at her sight, the form of the creature was horrible,it waw incrustated on Dante's spine with its appendages resembling of bones the "body" of the creature was made of a bonelike shell that in between had magma looking bubbles glowing and the "head" had its Teeth locked on the lower neck of Dante the worst part it was that it was alive and from time to time twitched making his presence,Angela felt weak and almost fainted,while Ana only grimaced at the sight, the skin near the perforation was not infected,more like cauterized or molten on the creature's apendages, when the rest of the team saw the womens faces everyone went to take a look and everyone was at least disgusted at the look of the creature, there were 'Oh, god' and 'those bastards' some just looked away the only ones who couldn't look were Lena, she was resting, and Dante, it was on his back"What are you all looking at? i know i have some nasty scars and wounds but it can't be that bad..."Dante said as he finally looked at the parasyte while Ana cut Dante's shirt to expose the parasyte completely "Fury, is what im seeing your body?" Dante asked in his thoughts "Yes, it is" Fury replied "Why didn't you tell me?" Dante asked concerned "I did not see it necessary" Fury said,Dante was pulled off his thought when he heard"What its that thing?" It was Angela this time"Uhmm i can't really explain but it comes alone that its a experiment of Talon"Dante replied"What it is exactly i mean"Angela said more serious"All i can say its that its a Space parasite i think"Dante said thoughtfully "So you are saying that this...thing is alive?!" Angela asked surprised "Yes" Dante replied "Can it talk?" Angela asked interested "Well, kind of, for what i have seen it only talks to me" Dante replied more relaxed, but then someone else spoke, it was a very deep voice mixed with a growl, it came from the gorilla"Jack we have a problem"said the gorilla while he enhanced a live feed from some camera, there were several Talon ships coming to the city and then explosions were heard everyone went out and saw more explosion and fire "Everyone get ready for combat, Ana stay here with Lena, Mcree, Junkrat and Roadhog, get the plane ready for an emergency, You whats your name?" Jack said pointing at Dante and putting on him a collar "my name is Dante,Dante García" Dante said while looking at his accesory already of its purpose, probably some locator or explosive in worst case"okay Dante you're coming with us, your objective will be to repel Talon forces and save as many civilians as possible, if you do something else say goodbye to your head"Jack explained as he got ready"do you have some special cuality to help, if not stay here with Ana and Lena"Jack said "Short story, i have thermo and Bat vision,Zoom, a super sprint, more strenght and stamina,bulletproof skin and this" Dante said as he destroyed his bindings whit his fire chainsaw and got up to take his jacket and knife and pistol"Good enough"Jack scoffed"Team, time to move!"Jack ordered, everyone got ready and went on different vehicles to the place except Winston and Genji, they both had enhanced speed, mowt of the team got in a APC except Dante, he got on his GT-R and off they went to the City.

 _AN:heyyy wassup? ok so as you all know i write on my phone and so on but i also don't have Internet conexion and i was running on mobile data and i ran out of mobile data so i don't know if i can update the story more for now so yeah just wanted to note that with another chapter..._ _luv u all 3._


	7. Chapter-6 Discovery

_AN:Hey hows it goin'?all good?cool well u all know. Overwatch's license belongs to Blizzard Entertainment._ _EnjoyReview! luv u all._

While the Overwatch team neared the city under siege,Some of the more experienced members of the team realised something, it wasn't normal that Talon dispached a whole army just to siege a city, they could have used a more sutile aproach like a bomb on skyscrapers or just carpet bombe the place, That was the moment Jack realised they were searching for someone, and that was Dante, it was more than clear that he was the one they were searching for, he recently had escaped from them and wad part of a highly confidential experiment, but now wasn't time to think about that, he watched on the cabin mirror of the APC and saw Zarya preparing her particle cannon and mercy adjusting her "wings" and her caduceus staff as well as warding 76's heavy rifle "We'll be there in 5 minutes,get ready" said 76 as he put on his visor "Winston,Genji, how are things ahead?" he asked as they were ahead because of their abilities of high mobility and to block damage"Things are pretty bad, they have a whole army on the city, at least two thousand units,all of them armed to the teeth, they also have some kind of container its pretty big, they're searching for something pretty dangerous,if they are willing to send so much units"Genji responded while looking from a hill Winston was crouched behind Genji so he wasn't discovered by some patrol.

Meanwhile Dante was talking to Fury about the whole deal with Talon and how they could deal with it"Fuck,they have to be searching for me! for us i mean" Dante exclaimed on his thoughts"This is indeed a very worrying problem but our only option of survival is to go along with the ones who are ahead of us right now"Fury stated "ok that makes sense but right now we have a beigger problem and its that army searching for us and while i do have a weapon i don't think this toy" he pointed the Glock 18"will do something to those guys" Dante said while looking at the aproaching city, tyhen he saw the APC pulling over and from it appeared Zarya,Jack and Angela,he then also pulled over and came out of his car with a new spare wheel, Jack aproached him with something on his back,it was some sniper rifle of high caliber"take this, you won't do anything with that toy"Jack said while pointing at Dante's pistol, he gestured to the two women to aproach,they complied and he said "Remember this is a rescue mision,not a extermination mision, save everyone you can IF you can, i don't want anyone dead on this mision, Winston and Genji are already on the place awaiting orders, Genji also said there was some kind of container, i want it if its possible, we will enter from the north of the city with the APC and we will use it to evacuate civilians to our base,Winston and Genji will cause a distraction for the Talon soldiers while we evacuate victims, when the transport fills take the survivors to safe building far from conflict and wait for evacuation, In case of emergency" He pointed at the GT-R"we will use Dante's car to run because its the fastest"he turned to Dante"i want you to park it near a escape point, and give us suport with the sniper i gave you, take these"76 said as he tossed Dante 6 sniper magazines "make every bullet count and" he neared Dante "if i see your scope pointed at any of us i will blow your head off,are we clear?" 76 said in a threatening tone "Yes,sir" Dante said calmed "Good, now lets go!" Jack barked as everyone went to the respective vehicle and drived to the burning city.

A couple of minutes later everyone one arrived, 76 stationed the APC near a store with a parking zone and Dante went to the oposite side on a actual parking building that had exit to the beach and near a cave, he then went to the top floor and placed a sniper nest with vision of the APC and the main road, where a lot of dead bodies were displayed on the sidewalks, there was a dozen of talon soldiers shooting at the bodies to assure that they were dead,Dante aimed and noticed a breathing woman thanks to his pulse vision that noticed her heartbeat, but there were more people alive, just when he was going to shoot to make a distraction, he heard a loud roar coming from the other side of the road and saw a leaping gorilla being pursued by at least a hundred soldiers, he notice on the rooftops a silver figure throwing Shurikens at those soldiers, falling instantly, he then saw the soldiers he was pointing join the bigger group,Dante then remembered the other people and avised Jack and his team team that there was people between the corpses, 76 then went to the main road and ordered Mercy to heal the injured and Zarya to take them to the APC, and when it was full to go back to base, and the remaining to go inside the store to receive medical treatment from mercy while he scouted other buildings,soon the first group went to base on the APC,on the main road were another 7 people discounting the 12 that were on the APC, and from where Dante was on the near buildings were a total of 70 more survivors, luckily the buildings were of 5 plants wich simplified the transportation job for 76 ad he had to carry most of them, but suddenly some taller building began collapsing, and on the comm links they heard both Winston and Genji with a tired voice say "We have a problem".

"What its the problem?" 76 asked Genji "Talon is planting bombs on the building to collapse them and i have seen attack helicopters with missiles lauching them on the streets to leave no survivors sir"Winston responded" They have spotted us! we need to run"Genji wss heard from Winston's comm link, soon there were more explosions, each time they were closer,76 decide to hide in a building and Dante went down a floor on the parking lot, he got behind a car and pointed his scope to the main road and saw at least a thousand Talon units firing at something, a moment later he saw Genji using a Katana and dashing on the Talon units slicing them like butter, bahind him was a enraged Winston roaring full of fury while punching Talon unit and leaping to reach them easier but then they began running towards 76 and the others, behind them was a Talon atrack helicopter firing with a minigun at them, however it wasnt very effective as Genji deflected most of the bullets or dashed to evade them and Winston was constantly leaping then the helicopter began firing missiles that were more effective and Winston and Genji were now barely getting hit from the explosion, both were getting tired Dante then turned his sights on the APC that was helping evacuate the survivors,now just another 12 after the destruction the helicopter caused, he then heard"Genji,Winaton we need more time for Evac get that helicopter off us!" it was 76, he also saw the situation, but then both Dante and 76 noticed the swarm off Talon soldiers,coming towards them "Dante i need you to get rid of that helicopter,NOW!" 76 shouted from the comm link, Dante aimed his scope to the pilot window and pulled the trigger but it didn't trespass, it was bulletproof the pilot, however noticed the shot and turned his attention away from Winston and Genji, but it didn't notice Dante who hid behind a car to cover himself, he then said to 76 "the windows are bulletproof, i can try with the rotor but it can hit Zarya and Angela" he didn't heard anything for some seconds "Don't shoot the helicopter anymore, focus on the ground units, take them out or the survivors will die" 76 ordered "Yes,sir!" Dante said while taking out the first soldier, the rest noticed it as it was a heavy unit"Damn, this thing is powerfull"Dante said on his thoughts surprised to see a clear hole on the unit's head, he took another shot this time to a normal soldier,it hit 3 more units on the head before the bullet completely stopped "Oh yeah! collateral baby!" Dante said on his tought while shooting again and taking another 3 soldiers heads, he shot 5 more times before reloading his rifle, but soon he was getting overwelmed even with the help of 76 who was using his tactical visor to get more kills,soon Dante had only 2 mags left, one already half empty"Sir i don't think we will hold on much long-FUUUUUCK!" Dante said as he fell from his position, a RPG had hit his cover and he fell off the building now he was on the ground with only 1 half empty mag of his rifle and his glock with 2 spare mags, his left leg prothesis was broken and he was still injured from 76's beating, so he sat there pointing his sniper to the oncoming Talon units "COME ON FUCKERS!!" Dante yelled while he shot his last bullet from the rifle and changed to his Glock, but after getting another 2 kills he was shot right on his chest from one soldier, he tried to shot another time but was shot on his abdomen and began bleeding heavily before he passed out..."fuck..." was the last thing he said after going unconscious

He the opened his eyes and shot up from where he was,Dante looked around and was back ahin in the same hospital room with the same 2 persons he saw the first time but this time there was someone else"Am i finally dead?" Dante asked to the woman "have you saved that person yet?" replied the woman it was the same voice he heard the first time"If it was Lena then yeah, i guess i did" Dante replied "I am sorry to tell you that she wasn't the one" the woman said "Then who is it?" Dante replied puzzled "C'mon big bro how can you be so blind the newer person said in a childlike voice " Wait! big bro? did i ever have a sister? i don't remember" Dante said now more confused "You don't remember a lot of things big bro!" said the girl in a mocking tone, but then he was instantly transported to another scene, this time he recognised it, it was where he fell, he could see his own body but there wasn't anyone, the alley was empty and so were the streets, until he saw someone, not someone, it was something else, it was himself but in his other form, it was his demon,"i guess you're Fury's phisical form"Dante said to himself "well not exactly, im your representation of him" Fury said in the same deep voice he had the first time they met"ok then, why are we here? i thought i was going to either die or resurrect in some other room" Dante said casually"well,you are going to decide right now"Fury stated"you can either die and left everything to me or we can negotiate a deal with you still being alive"Fury said with a 'grin' as he didnt have flesh on his face"i thought we already had a deal with me being your host and you living off me"Dante said "that was more of an obligation than a deal" Fury stated "alright then, what's the deal?" Dante said more seriously "I will give all of my power with the conditions that i will completely fuse with you and i will be able to materialize myself apart from you and when you die i will use your body to seek for another host" Fury explained "So basically im selling my soul to the devil to stay alive?" Dante asked "you could say that,yes" Fury said while he ofered his hand "You know what? Fuck it,let's do this" Dante said while he took Fury's hand.

As soon as Dante took Fury's hand he awoke back in the world of the living,but he was diferent, he wasn't in Fury's form but he wasn't human either his vision had changed, he now could see the vital points of everyone and it could be said that it could feel the fear of everyone as if he was made to bring death, he looked at himself, he still wore his clothes but they were modified, his boots instead of being just leather were patched with steel on the soles and reached until the middle of his shins they had chains around them they had some kind of clawson the front, his military pants satyed tha same except now he had knee guards with pieces of iron on them he had chains on his thighs and two belts with a chain with a hook on them, his shirt was now ripped on the center and had some kind of glowing orb, around it were veins glowing red and moving his jacket has also transformed and was now sleeveless revealing his arms prothesis that had transforme from the human for to some kind of scaled gauntlets with the chainsaws still present on his head rested a skull like helmet that covered completely his face, while he was noticing his changes he heard a very familiar voice "So how do you feel, you like this power don't you?" Fury asked with cocky "I can't say that yet, what are my new powers?" Dante asked spectant"You have the power to create anything you want as long as you have seen it at some point of youre life, you are inmune to most things exept inmensely powerfull explosives or high caliber AP rounds, also inhuman phisical capabilities"Fury explained "also what with the new outfit?" Dante asked "It is a modified version that is imbued with my powers meanind that everything you touch while in this form will aquire my essence" Fury said "OOH i like it"Dante said as he liked his teeth like a predator.

"lets kill some of these assholes" Dante said while he charged at the fearfull Talon soldier surrounding him, he used his right chainsaw to rip the head of one soldier off and he them began receiving fire, he used his left to rip on soldier from his stomach to his head splattering his blood and guts to the fleeing Talon units, he then used his chain to impale the intestines of one soldier and used his as a flail smashing him from right to left to trample the other soldiers wich he executed with his chainsaws,he then felt a bullet impact on his neck and turned to the five soldiers remaining, they empied their clips and then Dante dashed to them, instantly killing two with his chainsaws that he shoved on their heads plattering the brains on the street, then they ran to the main streets to no avail as Dante splited one from the center and pulled the other one with his hook splattering his head with his toe, the last one fell from pure fear of the monster he saw, Dante just picked him up and broke his neck he then threw the corpse to the main street ans shouted "IM BACK BITCHES!" and ran to the middle of the fight and lounged to one soldier with his chainsaws crossed, then he cut his head, the others began firing to him but they did nothing meanwhile 76 and the others just were protecting themselves from the now running units and then they heard him shout, when they arrived thay saw Dante spinning with his chainsaws cutting and mutilating multiple units at the same time while he laughed maniaticaly, he was covered on blood and flesh, they were paralised by the fear Dante spread, like a Demon had come to Earth, when 76 calmed he said "We need to helo him, Zarya take the survivors to our base,Winston go with them to protect them,Genji flank the enemy and distract them i will go with Dante to help him, Mercy stay here if you see another survivor, treat him if not go to the lot and ignite Dantes car in case of emergency, now go, our mission is now to exterminate" he ordered "Yes,sir!" all of them said while taking their routes, meanwhile Dante was slicing most of the Talon units with ease and shooting the ones further away with dual Desert Eagles he made in the midle of the battle, he hooked one of the soldiers and pulled him using him as a meat shield to get near the rest of them, the poor soul died to friendly fire, Dante them lauched him with his hand to the rest of them making some fall, he then leaped at a heavy unit and landed on top of him, he used his right chainsaw to destroy his head from the top, it took more strenght because his armor was ticker but in the end he killed him, he then cut one of his arms and used the mounted maxhine gun to kill more of the Talon soldiers with it, he took at least another 30 units from the 700 that were left, he saw a blue figure appear in front of the fight and began firing with a pulse rifle, and them he looked at the front and saw a silver ninja killing more Talon units,but then Dante saw the helicopter appear again "Genji, look out!" Dante warned genji turned just in time and deflected most of the bullets to the helicopter and ran firing at more soldiers, they were hit by something and then they saw a torso cutted in half hit them on their window, the pilot destabilized the helicopter and almost fell but recovered and began firing Dante, who was cutting more soldiers and was penetrating a heavy unit with his chainsaws on the stomach saying "for the love of god die already!" he then pulled again his Deagles and began shooting more Talon soldiers on the head he took another 50 before he felt the heavy fire of the helicopterz he then created a chaingun and began firing back but it didn't do much so he began firing the rapdly depleting units as he said"RUN!" laughing before he felt pain,the helicopter was now firing rockets at him, he leaped and got in the Heli and rapidly killed the pilot bringing down the vehicle killing most of the Talon units with the explosion, but the pilot fired one last rocket before he got his neck snapped, the rocket impacted on the parking lot where Dante had his car, it began falling down without giving enough time Mercy so she could leave, she was trapped and the car began leaking gas, while Dante was killing more units he niticed a high ranking officer, probably the leader of the operation but then heard "Someone help me! im trapped in the parking and i can't get out!" It was Mercy, Genji wss too far to go back and 76 was wounded on his arm from one of the Units,"FUCK! im on my way"Dante say while he ended the last of the Talon units and began running, he sprinted to the parking and asked "Where are you?" "im on the first floor but the car is trapped by ruble and i got my legs trapped, the engine is leaking gas and its ignited, hurry!" Mercy said worried "She then saw Dante jumping and he got closer to her " are you okay?" he asked "i can't move my legs and the car is leaking gas" she explained, then the leak ignited, and it was advancing fast "go away i can't get out and the car is going to explode, you can survive" Mercy said defeated "fuck no, im not letting you die yet" Dante said while he cut the cars door and lifted the Dashboard with one hand, he then said "im gonna pull you, its gonna hurt, at 3" "okay 3,2,1 garhh!" marcy yelled from the pain of her legs being pulled,Dante then charged her over his shoulder as he ran before the car exploded, Mercy then noticed his new phisique, he had now more muscles, not in a excesive way but he was clearly in a better shape, she was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the car exploding but luckily they werent harmed, they were pretty far now, then Dante stopped and put mercy in a bank on the street and asked with a smile, he had taken out his helmet "hey, how are you doing?" mercy only gasped at his new face, he wasn't famished anymore,and he didnt have that long beard, instead he now had a Light tan and his beard was of only a few days his cheeks were more full and his eyes were still reb but the usual black circle was now a cross "What? do i have something on my face?" Dante joked, Mercy went out of her trance and blushed slightly luckily she has dirt on her face to cover her "im okay, yes, thank you for saving me" she said with a smile " Can you move?" he asked "I can move my upper body but my legs still hurt when i try to move them, but don't worry in half an hour i will be able to move them" Mercy said "ok then, oh look whos here!" Dante said with false excitement, earning a smile from mercy, it was 76 and Genji was a bit more far "well, i am going to get my head blown off or not i have to make my testament" Dante said with sarcasm "Don't get cocky kid" 76 responded while he took off Dante's collar "Dont call me kid, im 35" Dante replied "anyway how do we go back, she can't move yet" Dante said gesturing mercy after that he fainted.

 _AN: damn, that was a long one, hope you enjoy it people, Luv u all 3._


	8. Chapter-7 A new member

_AN: heeyy how's going everyone?_ _well you know, the usual thing for all new chapters._ _Overwatch's license belongs to Blizzard Entertainment._ _EnjoyReview, luv u all3!_

Dante awakened on the bench where he was with Mercy, but she wasn't there so he realised where he _truly_ was "Hey! Fury where are you man?" Dante yelled while he looked around "Right behind you" Fury said dangerously close to Dante "Shit! don't scare me like that" Dante said while grasped his left pec "can't we meet in like a office or something" Dante said while looked at his body prawled on the pavement, he noticed that there was a sudden change of scenery, he was now in an office seated on a chair in front of a large desk and on the other side was Fury also seated but in a leather chair with armrests on its side, the office was pretty simple, the walls were painted in a wine color the floor was a red carpet and on the sides were a few stands with books all was iluminated by lamps on the walls and there were no windows and doors "Does this suit more your taste Dante?" asked fury with no apparent emotion "actually yeah,so i guess im either dead or passed out, why?" Dante asked with a casual tone "You're unconscious in this moment, the reason to this is because i used all of your energy to keep you alive while you fought and when it ended all the pain and exhaustion returned to your body and you couldn't stand it" Fury explained "oooohh... now i get it! well i already had an idea of how it worked but ok, but will i pass out everytime i use my abilities or its proportional?" Dante asked "It is proportional to the use of your abilities" Fury confirmed "also what is this thing in my chest, i remember you planted on my back, and why is it sucking on my veins?" Dante asked a bit concerned "well that is me indeed, the parasyte on your back was a temporary container for me, it was pouring my essence on you and eventually it would have fallen off and i would be inside you, and it is taking a part of your blood to sustain itself as i explained earlier" Fury said plainly "okay,so how much time we got right now?" Dante asked while stretching his arms behind his back "i would say 15 seconds" Fury said while he looked at a mounted clock "welp, it was a pleasure beign here again, and next time i espect a much more decorated office" Dante said while he got up and tensed his legs before he left.

Dante opened his eyes and shot up while he gasped for air while startling all all of the Overwatch agents staring at him, specially Mercy who was at his front and was almost kissed while he returned from to his unconscious body "God this fucking hurts!" Dante cursed while he groped his own arms and sat on the floor, he still was on the same spot he left, just then he noticed all the bullet holes his clothes had, he noticed all of the modifications his outfit had, had disapeared but his prothesis hadn't changed and remained his arms still jad the claws and had on the top a slit wich was probably for the chainsaws as for his legs they had fusionated and still had the iron soles,talons and the chains, he finally noticed the apearance of fury's 'body' it was circular and from the top it was like a crater with a crimson shade and it had stoped pumping his veins "Where does it hurt?" a female voice said, it was mercy, she had a worried face "well, it hurts where i've been shot sooo it hurts everywhere but its okay i just need to rest and i need a goddamn burger" Dante said with a tired tone he tried to stand and stumbled a bit before gaining his balance, most of the team tried to catch him but he gestured to not "Do you need help to walk?" Mercy asked again "No, im okay" Dante replied with a smile "So where's the transport? i may be able to walk but i won't go back by foot" Dante asked with a hint of anoyance "Zarya should be here any minute now, but how is possible that you don't have any bullet holes on your skin?" asked 76 curious "well that's thanks to Fury" Dante replied while he was looking out for some restaurant "Who is Fury?" 76 asked again "He is the parasite from my back, that now resides happily on my chest" Dante said while he began to walk towards a family restaurant "Where are you going?"Mercy asked " im going to get my damn burger or something edible at least" Dante said tired while he gestured to follow him "its no like we are going to get arrested, at least right now" the other agents looked at each other doubtfull before 76 said "well, he is right,why not?" before he began follow him, Genji and Mercy only shrugged before making their way toward the food place.

"Aaand here.we.are" Dante said while he kicked open the restaurant's door "That, was unnecesary" Genji comented "I agree" Mercy joined "Come on! the door was already broken" Dante replied with a defensive tone"damn..."was the only thing Dante said as he looked around the restaurant, it was an utter carnage, there were a lot bodies all were dead, most had been shot but other suffered a worse fate,they knew that when they entered the kitchen, it had been on fire and the corpses were burned "all these people..." Mercy whispered with wattery eyes but she didn't cry, she had seen worse things during the crisis yet that didn't make things like this easier "those motherfuckers...FUCK!" Dante shouted as he slammed his fist on a metal stand and with it a few embers came out from the impact then they heard something "Hey did you hear that?" Dante said "what? i didn't heard anything" 76 said confused "I did hear it" Genji said "there it is again!" Dante said now looking for the source "I think it comes from the backdoor" Genji suggested also going that way, Mercy and 76 just followed them confused until they also heard it, it was a sob, Mercy trotted her way to the door and opened it, on the other side was a little girl she was beside two bodies, a man and a woman probably her parents she was in between them hugging them but she wasn't trying to awake them she knew they were dead, she then turned her head towards the group of agents she yelled "GET AWAY FROM ME!" with a broken voice with tears on her eyes and after that she began running towards the desert in the night "Hey get back here!!" Mercy shouted before she ran to get her back "we have to get her don't we?" Dante asked while he began trotting the little girl went "Im to old for this things" 76 sighed before following Dante, Genji just ran silently behind the girl.

"Where is she?" Mercy tought while he tried to keep her pace but the fact that she had heels and was running on the desert without night vision on the midle of the night wasn't really helping yet she didn't give up on helping it was on Angela's nature to help whenever she could she then heard a yelp ahead of her it wss the girl, she was on the ground looking at a cougar aproaching her with a hostile intent,Angela couldn't do anything she had lost both her caduceus staff and her gun her wing had also been damaged from the car accident she just yelled "Hey!Over here!" to get the atention of the feline she achieved her goal, the cougar was now growling at her and just before he was going to pounce on heard it stopped, from some bushes Dante apeared firing one of his Deagles near the ground where the cougar was, now it was running away scared from the bullets, "Yeah, run you big dumb cat!" Dante taunted while he aproached the now sobbing girl, he threw his gun to not scared the girl anymore and instead walked slowly before kneeling in front of her and lifted her chin so he could clean her face of tears before he said "Hey,hey, you are safe now" with a soft tone and his smile, she just kept sobbing but now it was lighter "can you tell me whats your name?" asked Dante with the same tone "m-m-my n-n-name i-is Z-zofia" replied the girl with sobs "good to meet you Zofia, my name is Dante, and the woman over there is Angela our doctor" Dante said while gesturing to Mercy to come closer she complied and asked "Does it hurt somewhere?" "m-my leg hurts" Zofia replied while she extended her leg, it was full of scratches and had a cut, from a sharp branch probably " well i will make sure to heal you" Mercy said with a funny tone and began bandaging the girl's leg with a small kit she had on her back just then Genji and 76 arrived thanks to the sound of Dante's shots "what's happening here?" 76 said a bit loudly startling the girl on the ground "she was being attacked by a cougar and i scared him" Dante explained leaned on a tree, 76 aproached him "Do we have any information about her?" Jack asked lowly "Her name is Zofia, that's it for now, i would take her back to camp for now, wait for her to calm fown and then keep asking her" Dante proposed "That does seem right but what about her parents?" Genji intervened "At least we should bury them but its her decision" Dante said while he neared Zofia and Mercy, she wasn't sobbing anymore but it was clear she was sad "hey, Zofia i know its hard right now but what will you do now, we can take you with us but it won't be an easy life or we could take you to an orphanage and they could find you a new family" Dante said with a serious but soft tone "It's all up to you" he said as he put his hand on her shoulder before offering his hand so she could stand up, she took it before inspiring and "I will go with you but i need to bury my parents" Zofia said while she began walking back to the restaurant the rest of the team followed her in silence, they arrived quite fast but it was a hard moment especially for Zofia they were her parents after all they heard Zofia mutter something before she said "Im ready, but can we bury them at least?" with a pleading tone "Don't worry, we will" Dante reassured her with Mercy on his side he created 4 shovels before they carried both bodies to a tree that survived the asault "Do you think this is a good place Zofia?" asked Dante with both parents on his arms "They always loved nature, i thinks this is what they would have liked" Zofia said with a solemn tone "Okay then" he leaned her parents on the trunk carefully before he and the others began digging a grave and put her parents in it before they put them on it and buried them and he created a grave and asked "How were they named?" "My father was Aaron Helsing and my mother was Diana Helsing"Zofia said as she seated near her parents grave and closing her eyes, Dante put the grave with the names on the front before standing up Genji bowed before the grave,76 signed a cross he said " for the father,the child and the holy spirit" Mercy closed her eyes and pleaded silently for peace Zofia then stood up and said to the grave "mom and dad thank you for raising me until now and please wish me luck from now onwards" then she turned and with a slight smile said "im ready now" then they all heard a car aproaching, on it was Zarya and Winston followed behind "Finally you are here i thought we were abandoned" Dante joked with a false offended tone before smiling Zarya just ignored him before letting everyone board then she noticed the little girl "Who is the little girl?" she asked with a heavy russian accent "Her name is Zofia Helsing" Mercy responded then she leaned closer and whispered "she lost her parents on the attack and she is staying with us, she chose on her on will" Mercy then boarded on the back with Dante, Genji and Zofia who was now asleep on Dantes arm "She seems to like you~" Mercy coeed and giggled "What can I say, not everyone can stand my beauty" Dante joked with a low voice, Genji let a small chuckle and nodded his head, then they headed off to their base, then they saw the sun rising and its firsts rays of light on the horizon "Damn, has been a long time since i last saw the sun" Dante said with an amused ring "how much time did you spend with them?" Mercy asked to avoid the silence "With Talon i would say 13 years more or less, i still can't locate myself properly" Dante replied while he looked trough the tiny windows of the APC "How were you abducted?" Mercy asked again "I don't remember much of it, but i was on my way home from my base but my car crashed and i was barely conscious, i remember various figures dragging me while i was cuffed then i was transported on a truck with even more people like me, then we arrived to some place where they began "cleaning" us and from there its all black" Dante explained with his head down "What did you mean with 'clean'?" Genji asked with interest "well they, amputated my arms and legs, ripped our vocal cords and forcefed us some liquid that burned our insides and expelled all our excrements and what we had on our stomachs" Dante recalled without emotion "God... that was horrible!" Mercy exclaimed trying not to wake Zofia up then a little window was opened from the cabin, 76 said "we'll be there in 2 minutes" then he closed the window,the rest of the trip was spent on silence except for the cute snorts of Zofia and the sound of the engine, suddenly it stoped and a bit rough waking Zofia on the process, she rubbed her eyes and streched her arms up while yawning "She is very similar to you Dante" Genji comented with humor at the sight of both streching up but Dante didn't yawn he simply sighted and got down the truck "I agree with Genji, you both seem like siblings after all" Mercy said with a light smile "Oh yeah? in what?" Dante said while he put his arms on his hips and tilting his head, Zofia lazily got down the truck with half lidded eyes, now with the daylight they finally saw her aspect, she had black hair with a red shine at the light it was a pixie cut with the back a little bit long, her skin was pale she had red eyes and her nose was small her cheeks were smooth and her jaw was slick, she was dressed in jeans and had a blue shirt with yellow sparks and had a blue hoodie on top, she wore black boots, and was 1,43m tall probably was 8 years old.

"well, she is similar but she doesn't have my style" Dante said with a cheeky grin "maybe not now but with time she probably will" Mercy said while she went ahead and joined 76 and Zarya, then Zofia yelled "AAAAHHH! A MONSTER!" and she came crying and hugged Dante's leg, behind her came Winston with an ashamed face "hey, Zofia he is not a monster, he is a super inteligent and talking Gorilla!" Dante said as he tried to get her to look at him "are you sure?" she asked with fear "yeah of course, look at him" Dante encouraged, she turned "Hi there!" Winston said while he saluted with his hand "h-hi..." Zofia said a bit afraid "hey c'mon lets get going we still have to meet the rest!" Dante said as he let her ride piggyback on their way to the warehouse.

 _AN: hey! hope you all enjoyed this chapter it was pretty hard to write it, and to those curious about mercy and Zofia, no Mercy is not going to be the romantic interest she'll be more of a sida girl even though she is a great contender, and about Zofia i put her there because she will have a very important paper later, and no its not going to be papa Dante or that kind of thing, with that said i just have to say that i NEED reviews,please._


	9. chapter-8 talking

_AN:yes i know im late the reason is cuz im a lazy ass piece of shit, nothing more,with that out of the way, u know the usual: Overwatch's license belongs to Blizzard Entertainment._

The sun was rising on the horizon and the first rays of light could be seen appearing over the city, it could have been an incredible picture, if it wasn't because said city was ruined, at this sight our group of heroes was going inside the hangar were the other members were, most of them were attending the survivors of the attack but some others were either resting or doing maintenance, on some were just lazing around, but all of the stares went to the vehicle that had all of the heroes that fought against Talon and saved the survivors lives but all of the stares turned to confused as they saw a little girl go the first, after her came Dante with only his tattered T-shirt and his pants, on one hand he had the destroyed jacket he once wore, after him came 76 who was wearing his visor and went to the back to rest on a couch, then came Mercy and Genji, Mercy was asking questions to Genji to see if his body suffered any damage, then came Zarya and Winston, Zarya put his particle cannon on a steel case and went to change her armor to an improvised lockeroom and Winston just went to the command center to write a report, Dante went to rest near the med bay were Lena was, he noticed she was still asleep "man, i can't believe how cute she is when she is like this" Dante muttered while he watched over the brit, then she awakened and the first thing she saw was Dante over her, really close "AAH!" she yelled and slaped him on his cheek "what the hell are you doing!?" Lena asked surprised "welp, i was admiring how cute you where while you slept" Dante admited with a slight shyness,to this Lena grinned mentaly "i hope you didn't do anything more" she said with a false tone of anoyance, Dante catched that but didn't fall "hey, with all seriousness, im sorry i did that okay? i wasn't thinking properly, and you were so close i didn't thought about how you would react and i didn't count with your consent and your feelings, so i am truly sorry for what happened that day" Dante said with an apologetic look "w-w-well, i didn't espect that" Lena admitted "but i accept your apologies" she daid with a more friendly tone "but i need you to tell me why are you here" Lena said more serious "okay, its actually a short story, basically i was a prisoner of Talon for a long time, and in one of their experiments something went wrong for them, and i managed to escape, i landed on a forest near a road, got a car i was searching for where i was when i saw you and the cowboy straling that truck, and from there you saw for yourself" Dante explained "hey by the way, do you know where can i eat something? i havent eated in a day, and properly maybe in 13 years, wo please tell me wjere to eat something" Dante pleaded when he felt all of his human urges come back "uuh i don't know if i can tell you" Lena replied "here, take this, is not the best flavor but it keeps you full" a voice said behind him, Dante turned and saw a elderly woman holding a silver pack, she hah a warm smile "Thank you ma'am, but isn't bad giving a prisoner your food?" Dante said while he began devouring what the pack had "nonsense! i have been told how you saved Angela when she was trapped and how you fought against Talon, you would certainly be a precious member of Overwatch" the woman said as she sat on the other side where Lena was "Overwatch? what's that?" Dante asked confused "You don't know Overwatch?! you can't be serious!" Lena interjected pretty loudly "No, im serious, if you already forgot, i was kidnapped for 13 years, i think..." Dante said "Well, Overwatch a group of people from all around that defended the world from all types of threats, the most noticeable being the Omnic Crisis, i think you can remember that" Ana said with a melancholic tone "Oh, yes i remember fighting on the Omnic incident on Spain, but i didn't heard of Overwatch, it was just a rumor spread on the higher ranks" Dante said "anyway how comes that you were kidnapped?" Lena asked curious "Lena! don't ask those questions, its rude!" the elder said like how a mother would scold a kid "no, its fine, i actually don't remember that much, just that i was on my way home because i was granted a 2 months leave from the army and i was hit on the back of my head, after that i drifted on my consciousness, i was transported on a truck to some shady warehouse, there were more people apart of me, on that place they 'prepared' us" Dante raised his arm and pointed his prothesis "they cut our limbs and extracted our vocal cords without painkillers or anesthesia, most of the others died from blood loss and they threw them to the sea, i survived with 50 more but after the 'preparation' i fainted from the pain" the woman and Lena had somber faces "after that i remember waking up in a cell with the rest, we were tied to walls or the roof, like pieces of meat" Dante began getting angry and his eyes began glowing red but he calmed down when he saw Zofia getting closer, he showed her a smile "hey! how are you doing girl?" Dante asked her playfully "im good but im a bit hungry" Zofia said a bit sad "Oh! i will get you something my child!" the elder said with a warm smile and left "ma'am, could i know your name?" Dante asked "oh, where are my manners, my name is Ana" she replied and waved her hand "oi, who is this beauty here?" Lena said while she acomodated herself so she could seat, Zofia ran behind Dante and just poked her head so she could see Lena, who waved her hand with a smile "hey there!" Lena said cheerfully "h-hi..." Zofia said shyly, wich was one of the most cute scenes ever created "can i know your name? i don't bite" Lena asked "my name is Zofia..." she said "well ello there Zofia, my name is Lena, or you can call me Tracer if you want" Lena said while she made her signature salute and a wink "hey, by the way what's that thing on your chest?" Dante asked as curious as Zofia, who was intrigued by the white object "oh, this? its a Chronal Accelerator" Lena said like it was nothing "yeah... can you tell it in christian please?" Dante said confused "Okayyy, this machine keeps me anchored to the present time, you understand?" Lena said mocked "yeah, me understand, hu hu" Dante jocked back "anyways how comes that you need that?" Dante asked again "do you remember that proyect of the UN where they needed pilots?" Dante nodded "i was recruited and it was a special jet that was designed to jump in space and time, but it failed when i piloted it and i was desaligned from time, but the big guy there" Lena pointed to Winston "saved me when he put this thing on my chest" Lena said proudly as she pointed at the Accelerator "Woooah, how cool!" Zofia said while she looked closer "yeah, it sure is, but why are you he-" Lena couldn't end her sentence as Dante signaled that it wasn't a good question "why are you with him? he isn't the best you know" Lena said changing the subject "Because he is very cool and he saved me from a monster" Zofia explained cheerfully but began to get sad as she remembered why she ran,Lena noticed and saw that Ana was nearing them "Oh hey look! Ana got you something, go with her" Lena said trying to discmtract Zofia,she ran to meet Ana and then Lena turned to Dante with a 'what happened look' "She lost her parents during the Talon attack on the city back there" Dante said with a sorrow look "but why did you take her here? its dangerous" Lena argued "I didn't force her, she decided to come" Dante explained while he looked at Zofia, now happily eating with Ana "she is just a little girl" Lena said sad "yeah, she is but she has seen things she shouldn't have at that age" Dante said with a somber tone.

As Dante and Lena were talking Jack, Angela and Winston aproached him "oh, hey,everyone!" Lena said happily "hello Lena, how are you doing?" Mercy asked her "in doin' good doc" Lena replied, Jack gestured Dante to follow him and he complied "we need to talk" Jack said with a serious tone.

 _AN:_ _how is everyone doing? well not that i can relly read you... yeah, mostly becuz im using the FF app to both, write and read so idk if that really affects reviews or not, so yeah if you want to revuew or anything maybe do it with the app, its like 10 MB and belive me, its a good app, yeah just wanted to say that, bye y'all._

 _Luv u •3•_


	10. Chapter-9 Remember

_AN: sup' everyone, hope you enjoy new chapter!(Overwatch's license belongs to Blizzard Entertainment) enjoyreview_

 _luv u all!_ "

So, what do you want to talk about sir?" Dante asked at 76 who was accompanied by Winston,mercy stayed with Lena to check her up "There are two things, the first is about Zofia what are you going to with her? and the second about you, what do you plan to do?" Jack asked Dante "Well, for Zofia I thought all of you would deal with her, she doesn't have any parents anymore and i don't think she has any more family on the US, she looks european and it seemed like they were on vacations,also she already saw all of you that is something very serious for you isn't it? and an orphanage wasn't the best option either, she saw the death of her own parents and that is something hard to live with, besides,she said it herself she wanted to go with us. and for me I've been thinking, about it, maybe i will leave with Zofia and take care of her, I haven't tought that much" Dante said more serious at 76's covered face, the visor covered his sighting expression, Dante was right, it was too dangerous to have a little kid saying she saw international criminals and he was right about her experiencing the death of her parents, Dante himself also had seen way more than he should have,he was interrupted by Winston he whispered him "Dante is right sir, maybe we should take him in along with Zofia, it would be better than he selling information of our location" It was a very risky decision to make but he had to take it "Ok, Dante i know this is really sudden but im guessing you would like to join us?" 76 said way to casually, as if trying to befriend the man in front of him "Well, that is something very serious if what Lena and Ana told me its true, wouldn't it be better if you talked to the rest?" Dante said confused by the sudden invitation "You're right i would do that if it was a normal situation but in your case im obligated to invite you, we can't have someone who knows about our location, so if you refuse i would be obliged to dispose of you and the girl" Jack explained with a threatening tone on the last sentence, to this Dante thinned his eyes but let go "Okay, i will join but you have to take Zofia, she needs all of us after what she saw" Dante say reluctantly while he offered his hand to Jack wich he took relieved, yet he didn't show it "well, now that this is done i will need to take care of all of Dante's personal information" Winston chimed amused by the paperwork "wait, what information?" Dante asked confused "oh, nothing serious apart of deleting any information that may compromise our level of discretion" Winston said while he reached the Command Center "but there shouldn't be anything, i was kidnapped 13 ago,and i can assure you now one saw me during that time" Dante said while he accompanied the gorilla "yes i am aware of that fact but we also have to create a new public identity for public misions, now tell me what would your true name be?" Winston asked in front of a computer "Dante García Montes" Dante said while he sat on a chair "okay, i am going to delete all of your previous accounts with that name, so please confirm me the next things" Dante nodded "do you have an account on a spanish bank with the pin XXXX and have it linked to the next companies and sites: Riot games linked with League of Legends; Blizzard entertainment linked with World of Warcraft and Heroes of the storm and Starcraft 2; and a Steam account, a Origin account and to several adult sites?" Winston asked trying to not show embarassment when he saw the adult sites,Dante noticed it and sighed "Yes that's right, but don't judge me okay, i was alone for a lot of time!" Dante said with a bit of shame "is it also true that your family was 2 parents and 2 kids,one being you?" Winston asked "Wait what? let me see that!" Dante rushed to Winston's screen and saw some photos of social media, the most interesting was a photo of 4 people 2 kids and 2 adults, the first one was a man with black hair and a faint white stripe of hair on his front, the hair was a short cut combed backwards he had a scar on his right brow and had a light tanned skin with gray eyes a sharp jaw but he had a light smile, he was 2 meters tall and had a muscular frame, at his right was a smaller woman she was 1,8 meters tall had bronze long hair that reached her shoulders slightly curled she had golden/bronze irises and had a thin nose and a slim jawline she had a more warm smile and her frame was slim yet tonned she had one of her arms on a girl probably 8 years old, she was 1,35m tall and had brown hair cut short an combed to her right, she had brown eyes and was slim body, she had a toothy smile, on the oposite was a boy 12 years old 1,55m tall he had dark dishiveled hair with a couple of loose strands on top he had dark brown eyes and his face was similar to the man but more smooth and he had a sturdy build he had a faint smile, the older man was wearing a black suit with a red tie and a grey shirt on his left part of the suit he had a pin of a double headed axe, the woman had a sun colored long dress with no straps that had a cut that showed a leg she also had a necklace with a sun symbol, the girl wore a similar dress to the woman except it was with a skirt and had straps, the boy also wore a suit but it was deep blue colored and had a crimson bowtie with a while shirt he had a crimson handkerchief on his chest pocket they were at a formal event. This triggered a pain on Dante's leaving him unconscious, there were a lot of images on his head.

When he woke up he wasn't with Winston anymore, he was in a suit and there were the same people on the picture he saw earlier and aruond him were different people around all were wearing formal clothes, he snapped when the bronze haired woman asked concerned "Dante, are you okay son?" "Oh, yes yes im good!" Dante responded sending a smile "Good, no we have to go to our table" the man said with a stern voice and went ahead, the woman sighed and catched up to him "to think your my big brother" the girl said walking away, Dante just followed, and saw more people the most striking where a blue haired woman in a purple dress acompanied by a pink haired woman in a white suit with a tattoo on her cheek, there were other couples like a man in red clothes and a heavy beard acompanied by a redhead in a red dress, there was another couple one being a hindu looking woman in a white long dress with different blue clothes around it acompanied by a tanned woman in arabian clothes, apart from the distraction that all these people caused, Dante arrived where his family was "what took you so long?" his father asked "I-i got distracted..." Dante replied sheeply his father only grunted "Darius, could you please stop acting so serious?" his mother said with a 'really?' kind of look "yes, i know, im sorry if im acting like this" his father replied then he noticed someone coming , it was a black man wearing a back tuxedo with a white shirt and a silver tie, he had both sides of his head shaven and had long black hair tied in a short tail "It is nice seeing you here Lucian" Darius said more relaxed "How are you doing?" his mother asked "im actually better but i have to say i wasn't going to come" Lucian replied with sorrow "have you found something about _him_?" Darius asked more serious "Still nothing serious, but when i find him, he is going to pay for what he did" Lucian said with anger, but then all were distracted, by a man with pale hair that was standing on a stage he was on his 50's early 60's, he then said "Ladies and Gentlement i am sorry for taking away your atencion in this lovely celebration but i must do it as i have to thank you everyone for your efforts in creating our best proyect in the history of our company and in probably the entire world! now without more introductions i present to you" some hologram appeared on the stage with a humanoid robot "The Omnics!" then some of the same robots appeared walking on the stage "now most of you already know about how they work, after all you all created them, but in case i will explain it, they from outside may look like normal servant robots, but they are way more, as a combination of the recently discovered metal called omnium and an incredibly advanced AI is what makes them special, they can feel and talk by themselves, they can be HUMAN!" the man said with exitement and most of the people began to clap as exited as the man on the stage but then, the ground shook slightly and some people noticed, and a man whispered something to the elder, he then said "now, now please stay calm everyone i have been told it was just a small earth-" a explosion went off and the alarm popped up sealing all the windows and doors of the floor everyone was in, trapping them, but not for long as a hiss came from the main door and a rectangular figure was being cut in the steel, the same happened on some windows and then the doors and windows exploded, the scraps went everywhere, they killed the ones near and injured some others, after that various soldiers in black clad began flooding the floor, "Leona! take Dante and Aria out, there is a emergency exit behind us,RUN!" Darius said as he tackled one soldier and took his rifle to defend the rest, Lucian also began fighting as he had two while pistols hidden, meanwhile Leona took the crying kids where she was told and fled, soon a small warzone appeared,most of the guest diying but some fought back, Darius was now using a improvised axe with a empty rifle with two hunting knifes attached on the sides,while Lucian was emptying mags after mags with no end, the bluehaired had a sniper rifle and was fairing well the man with the cigar has a two barreled shotgun and was taking out many enemies at once, but they couldn't see more as they reached the emergency roombut were greeted by lots of enemies, Leona also took a rifle and took out almost all of the enemies but before taking the 2 last ones she was shot on her belly, she took the kids after finally escaping "Mom are you okay?!" Dante asked after calming down a bit "No, im sorry Kids i can't keep going..." Leona said heavybreathed "No! mum you will make it!" Aria said while she hugged softly her mother crying on her blood stained dress,Leona just hugged her back and stroked her hair gently before gesturing the young Dante to come closer "You know im not going to make it, so please, take care of Aria for me" she said in a whisper while he planted a kiss on his forehead before saying "please" with a warm smile before,finally dying with a warm smile and her eyes closed,Dante fell on his knees and began crying.

Dante opened his eyes and Angela's worried face looking at him, he was on a couch with his head bandaged, he was dizzy but tried to get up but was pulled back down by mercy "It's too soon for you too stand up now,try to sit please" Angela said with a smile, Dante complied and sat looking at nothing "Are you ok? you can talk to me if you need to" the blonde said while sitting _very_ close to him "I remember them" Dante said "who?" Angela said "my family, I remember them now" Dante said with a sad smile "well, thats something good isn't it?" she said putting her hand on Dante's back and caressing him "yeah, I guess... oh, what happened with the photos of my family?" Dante asked nervous "Don't worry Winston made a copy and then deleted them so you could still see them" Mercy said with a smile "thank you doc! but i gotta go see Winston, do you know where he is?" Dante looked at mercy,she signaled the CC(comand center) "thank you" Dante said while he walked away _oh,my why am i thinking like this?, im with Genji!_ Mercy thought flustered after Dante walked away.

"Winston? are you here?" Dante said as he peeked around he heard a giggle and went further but widened his eyes when he saw Winston playing with Zofia, she was swinging on Winston's forearm while ticled her with the other hand "oh, Dante how are you doing?" Winston said while he lowered a worried Zofia "Are you okay!?" Zofia asked while hugging Dante "Im good now" Dante patted Zofi's hair "anyway what happened with my info, and how long was I out?" Dante asked,still petting Zofia "I saved all of the photos you where in, and then deleted them from the net,now you only have to take a series of tests and you would be officially accepted, and you were unconscious for 3 hours, more or less"

"Thanks for saving my family photos Winston" Dante thanked him "Oh, it was nothing Dante" Winston replied "anyway now i should call Jack and Ana to take your tests" Winston walked away to search for said persons.

 _AN:hey everyone, so just wanted to say the same, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and yeah just reminding that soon is going to be 10 of sep and that its probably going to be a drop on the updates, and yeah i wanted to hear what you think of this little cameo i did with certain noxian and the solari woman and I know if someone plays LoL and likes the lore will be like:WTF man y u ship leona with darius?! they dont have anything on the lore uuuhhthrurr._

 _Yes i know but i like the look of it okay?! don't judge me._


	11. Chapter-10 Tests

_AN:sup everyone,hope you all doing good and you know the usual. Enjoyreview!_ _Overwatch's license belongs to Blizzard Entertainment._

"What kinda test do i have to take?" Dante asked not so surprised after Winston's statement "Well as you may already know from your military, we have to take physical tests as well as some psicological tests apart from your combat skills in diferent scenarios" He explained "here they come" Winston announced, the small group consisted of 76, Mercy, Ana, Genji and Zofia, the latter was just there to look at her guardian "now that we are all together, lets go to the test zone" Winston motioned to room far from where the rest of the people were, Jack opened the door and Dante was confused when he saw an old lift and when he saw everyone fit in, Winston included "get in" Jack said, Dante shrugged and hopped in already having an idea of what was below.

"What.the.FUCK" Dante said astonished when he saw an entire operative covert base below the scrapyard of a 'base' they had up there "watch your language!" Ana snapped softly at Dante scolding him "aw c'mon that's not so bad" Dante said casually,Anq glared at him and pulled his ear roughly "it is if you want to raise well this little rose right here" Ana said while pinching Zofia's cheek playfully with a warm smile "ok then" Dante said while putting his arms in the air surrendering "anyway, can we begin those tests im kinda bored" Dante change the subject "we already arrived at the first one" Winston anounced, the first place seemed to be a workout zone, it had static bikes, treadmills and all kinds of weights and a running course "your first test will be about seeing your physical limits, but we already know about your 'upgrades' so the first part will be on the treadmill, we will supervise your heartbeats while you run on different settings,but firat we need you to change your outfit to a more apropiate one" Mercy explained while she pulled out a pair of tight shorts and a sleeveless shirt, both with the Overwatch logo on a deep blue background "the changing room is behind you" Mercy pointed.

Moments later Dante appeared already changed on the sport outfit, both the shorts and shirt fitted him correctly exept for his chest, he made a hole so his 'core' was visible, Mercy was surprised to see his phisique, he wasn't full of muscles like Reinhardt or Zarya but he had marked abs and his back was wide and had a strong build as for his arms and legs,what was left was also toned "we will also need you to change your prosthetics if its possible" Winston said while looking at some screen at his side was a tray with patchs, "hey, Fury can you change my arms to a lighter version or something?" Dante said on his head "if that is what you want" Fury replied and on a blink most of Dante's heavy limbs were replaced with a more slim version of them, his artificial limbs were now black with red outlines and didn't have any chains now they had a similar shape to the bones, but they were a bit thicker and still had the claw-like ends "okay, so can we get this over with?" Dante said a bit tired "yes,but first we need to put these transmisors on your body to collect the data we need,now if you could please stand still" Mercy pleaded then she began sticking said transmisors on different parts of Dante's torso, 2 on his left pec,1 on his right pec, 4 on his abs and another 4 on his back "that's it" Mercy said putting the last one on Dantes back before going to Winston's screen and she began typing something "ok,now get on the treadmill and we will turn it on" Winston said,Dante stretched his legs and hopped on said machine "whenever you want" Dante said while stretching his arms, then the treads began moving slowly but gradualy began gaining speed when it stopped Dante was running but he wasn't even sweating "Hey, could you get me music or something to read, this is boring!" Dante taunted playfully, then Zofia got in front of him and smiled "Hi!" she said happy "sup'" he replied with a light smile "Here" Zofia handed Dante a pink can with corean symbols "Thank you _peque_ " Dante said as he took the can and got a little surprise when he heard a girly voice coming from the can "What the-" he said confused and took an uneasy sip from the liquid "could be better" he said as he emptied the can in a couple of seconds before accelerating his pace because the tread changed its angle "c'mon gimme some more!" Dante said exited "well we finished the test so we can't,at least for now" Winston said while he went to the weights zone,the rest of the tests were similar to those in the army, doing a number of lifts in a certain time, run a distance in a limited time, hold as much weight as you can for as long as you can... However then the good tests began, the first one being the firearm one.

the group was now in a shooting range all were behind Dante and wearing sound cancelling headsets "well this test will put your accuracy to test and the objective is to hit the target that will progresively get further away from you" Jack explained "now as some of us know, create your weapon" He commanded, Dante put a thoughtful face, then he put his hands upside and a black and orange smoke began pouring from his palms and began condensating, when it settled a black Barret M99 sniper rifle was left but it didn't have a scope, it had an ironsight, a bipod and on the side was a box of .50 BMG rounds for the sniper "Mmmmm... i like it" Dante said in a low voice while he loaded a round on the chamber, he set the bipod and lowered his stance and activated his biologic Zoom waiting for the target,it was 500 meters away and the center was instantly obliterated when a loud *bang* erupted from the sniper rifle, Dante loaded again the chamber and waited, the next target was 750 meters away, he adjusted slightly the angle and destroyed the center again, the next one was 1km away, Dante adjusted again and scored another clean hit.

1,25 km,hit

1,5km,hit

1,75km,hit

2km,hit

2,25km,hit

2,5km,hit

all were clean hits on the center "we have taken all the data we needed for now, we can take the other test" Winston said observing a holopad "whats the longest distance?" Dante asked still on his stance with a round on his hand "3,5km on the center" Ana said with the faintest grin on her face almost,no one noticed exept 76,Winston and Angela "I think i can make it more, can we bet?" Dante said while he retracted the bipod "We should pass to the next test..." Winston said more insecure,he knew where this was going, even though Ana was very humble and never bragged about her abilities,on the shooting range she would bet on imposible targets and those orund her would get astonished when she acomplished them with no problems,time didn't change this aspext of her, "wait a bit dear,Winston,lets see if he can really do it" Ana said with an excited ring on her voice,Dante gestured Zofia to come closer and said "this goes for you kid" he said while he messed her short blackred hair,Winston sighed and tiped something on his pad and a new target appeared,it was old,made of steel with a dent on the the inner circle "im guessing that is your mark miss Ana" Dante said as he kissed the tip of the bullet he loaded on the chamber "It is indeed child" she said in a youthful tone "if i hit it can i get free access to the food storage?" Dante said with false puppy eyes "ok" 76 said while he looked at him rolling his eyes on his visor "and free cookies?" he now looked at Ana with a really creepy puppy eyes face,his eyes where red with crosses on the center after all"if i can do so, sure" she said while she shrugged "k,here we go" Dante narrowed his eye and pulled the trigger, the bullet travelled the whole distance and hit the target on the center "WOOH!" Dante said with his arms up celebrating about the new record he made, the rest exept Zofia where surprised, Ana just offered her hand to Dante and shook it with a smile "Well, you got your free cookies, but i want a rematch later" she said putting a casual tone on the last part before going with the rest,Dante took the shell of the last bullet and smiled before giving it to Zofia, he chuckled at the sight of the girl passing the shell from hand to hand because it was still hot from the pressure "Its not funny!" Zofia said annoyed while she left with the rest,Dante just moved his head and jogged to the next test.

"This is another test of firearms but this time it will test your combat skills, even tough we have already seen them, we need to do this,so chose your weapon" Winston explained, the group was still on the range but this was a giant cube with pillars on different places and levels apart from different covers, they were on a elevated platform with bulletproof windows that gave a view of all the arena,Dante was already down and had changed to his 'combat form but retained the sport outift,on his hands were his chainsaws but they had a small trinket on top with a small spear poking out, he had dual Deagles both black with extended magazine "Ok! Let them in!" he boasted like a presenter

while he flare his arms up,then some door on all sides of the arena opened, revealing 10 bots that began shooting as soon as they saw Dante, he simply runned at them and shot them point blank, the bullet passed the bot's head and the one next was decapitated with a sweep from Dante's right arm, he looked at the third one on that side and lunged, plunging his saws on the bot's chest,he then shot him on the head,however the next ones were getting closer, then he showed the rest one of his new abilities, the 'hookpoon' as he named it, he shot the left one and it expanded, it had a long point with three serrated sides, and then it had four small contracted appendages facing him, when it landed, the front traspassed the chest and the appendages expanded behind him,pulling the bot to Dante's chainsaw,it dug in the bot's head 'killing' him, meanwhile he kept shooting the rest of the bots with his right weapon, but he ran out of bullets so he was discarding mags,and he created more inside the gun's handle,soon he finished and the first wave was clear "c'mon give me something more!" Dante yelled excited, 76 turned to Winston and said "Take him to the last wave" Winston worried "but,sir almost no one has gone so far alone!" "we have to see if the kid cracks" 76 replied with a cold voice before turning to see Dante doing stretchs "Dante we are putting you on wave 50, prepare yourself and if you get overwhelmed you can press the logo on your shirt and the bots will stop" Winston announced "finally,something exciting!" Dante said amused,then a much bigger door opened and from it 3 huge robots appeared they were at least 30 meters tall, and had rocket launchers on the shoulders, below them were the training bots but with a shield on one arm that covered almost entirely, there were at least 200 "Damn,thats a lot of junk" Dante taunted before running towards the small army and change his Deagles for Uzis and emptied his chargers on the first line before diving with his blades, he dug his right one on a bot and spun around him kicking the other robots before he saw one rocket aproaching and he used his momentum to leap away and see the rocket follow him "what a surprise, they are seekers" Dante said anoyed as he swinged with his hook in a Spider-man fashion, he kept firing his SMG to the mass of robots killing some of them but there were at least 180 remaining _"hey,fury,think you can help me a bit?"_ Dante asked on his mind _"i can turn you into the same armor you had earlier?"_ fury replied _"no,no i meant something different,something heavier..." "you mean similar to the heavy units from Talon?" "not entirely, something that can take more damage but light enough so i can still move fast" "i understand..."_ Fury said at last, and then he fell to the ground barely dodging the rocket,that exploded against the pilar he was atached to, but he noticed he no longer had his chainsaws but he now had a longsword with with serrated endges on the lower part and a hole almost at the base and on his other hand he had a serrated buckler parted in half, his outfit was similar but he had both his arms covered on scaled armor he had a light scaled chestplate with a hole on the center and on his back was a small black cape with red outlines and for his lower parts he had the same type of armor of his chest and he no longer had any chains,he had a smiliar helmet but he only had eyes orifices and they were tinted black apart from that it was sealed and as a unique detail he had a fire crest "Damn this looks good" Dante said admiring his new armor _im glad you like it"_ fury said pleased "now lets kick some robotic ass!" he said excited as he did a horizontal swing with his sword with one hand and he punched another one with his shield, saw another rocket coming his way he covered himself with the shield and it expanded in a circular form and nullified the impact then it began spinning, Dante lunged the shield and it spat the energy of the explosion to a cluster of robots ripping them to pieces and launching several quantities of scrap to other bots injuring them "Oooh! i like this!" Dante daid as he swung his sword vertically taking out 2 bots _"hey, i like this and all but this is taking too long,cant you give me something with more firepower?"_ Dante said while slaining more robots and deflecting more rockets, now there were 150 robots, but then Dante noticed he had micro rocket launchers on both shoulders "Thanks!" Dante said while he aimed his rockets at the samll bots, he lauched a voley of 24 rockets and on the explosion took out 50 bots "Damn,this packs a punch!" he admitted as he switched his sword to a battle axe putting his shield on the sword hole and it slid to the tip before expanding the handle and expanding itself,he leaped and made an overhead swing to a group of robots, he split the bot where the axe landed, he then did a 360 swing and took out ten bots before blocking another rocket and he smashed his axe on the ground sending a small earquake toward the giant bots making one stumble, he then made another 360 swing taking out seven bot's heads, he then sent another voley on rockets to the rest on the bots leaving 20 left, he sent another impact toward a group of five before jumping and splitting another two bots he then fired more rockets to the rest before focusing on the big ones, he was sweating now "Lets do this!" Dante cried before rushing the first one and he jumped to his chest before digging his axe as a suport and he riped a part of the iron plate, he braced before the giant swinged wildly, he managed to grip some wires and riped them, then ge dug deeper and noticed a core,it was too big to rip it but he fired a rocket and it began vibrating, Dante took his axe and leaped to the next bot before the explosion and he barely made it before the chest of the bot turned into scrap and flew everywhere,one piece hit the room where the team was,scaring Zofia but it didnt break the glass Mercy hugged her before she cried, meanwhile Dante landed on the robots right arm and he climbed to where the rockets were, he ripped the one and stuck it on the neck of the machine before sheathing his axe and making a pistol, he fired mid air and he exploded the head, he took his axe and shoved it on the last bot's head before he used his momentum to cut deeper yet it didn't cut more,he grasped the cut and yelled "WRAAAAHH!" opening more the wound as he used most of his strenght to rip it open, he dug his feet deeper letting the axe fall before he finally ripped the head off and threw it to the ground, he jumped off and rolled taking his weapon and running so he doesnt get squished from the falling colosus, he took off hid helmet revealing a heavy breathing and sweat covered Dante, he then 'de-summoned' his armor leaving him on the workout outfit, he was on his knees when 76,Ana and Mercy arrived

"now,that's a workout!" Dante said tired from the test "any of you has something to drink?" he asked stretching his arms "I thought you didn't need anything like that" 76 said "well,im still human so yes i still need to sleep and eat" Dante said anoyed from the coment "take this" Ana said as she threw a bottle to Dante "Thank you Ana" Dante replied as he took a long gulp from the bottle she handed him "anyways we still need to take 2 more tests, the first will be a sparring mach with Genji and the last one will be a psychological test with Mercy" 76 explained as they took a lift to the platform,where the rest awaited them.

Now they were in a similar scenario as the arena but this one was smaller and without any object in the middle, it was surrounded by a bulletproof cristal on the square were Dante and Genji, Dante had his 'training' form and was stretching "the rules of the match consist on no weapons, 3 minutes per round,5 minute breaks and the first one to down for 5 seconds or disable the oponent wins,are we clear" 76 said looking at both fighters "yes" both of them said "begin at 3" 76 counted down "come at me with everything" Dante taunted while hopping "2" "it will be a pleasure" Genji said bowing "1", there was a pause "0", Dante flashed at Genji with a left punch,Genji dodged and frontkicked Dante on his chest,he beared and griped Genji's leg bringing him down with him, he landed further than spected and couldn't pin him,both got back up and this time Genji initiated with a roundhouse kick to Dante's left,he ducked and sweeped Genji's right,he stumbled and fell but rolled back before getting back up " not bad" Dante complimented "i agree" Genji said, Dante lunged again,Genji blocked the punch but was surprised when Dante griped his shoulders and headbutted him, his visor cracked from the impact and he got pinned against a wall face first before getting headlocked by a left arm, and receiving several punches on his back,he elbowed Dante's guts and he freed his neck,Dante's head was slightly bleeding and Genji couldn't see very well with the crack "that hurt" Dante lightly chuckled "tell it to my back" Genji laughed",this time both lunged but Dante slid with his right leg,dodging Genji's punch and dropping him, he then elbow droped with his left and he grasped Genji's hand with his left and intertwined Genji's legs with his own and planting his talons on the ground"5", Genji struggled "4" Dante also struggled from his position"3" both were tired "2" Dante thightened his grip "1" Genji tried one more time "0" to no avail "Boom!" Dante celebrated as he got back up and offered a hand to Genji,he took it before shaking it"those were low blows" Genji said while rubing his back "learned from the worst" Dante replied taking long breaths from the effort,ha had fought an army and a ninja cyborg, it took its toll "now we will left to take care of Genji, and you will Dr. Ziegler to her office" Winston said while motioning Zofia to come "why can't i go with him?" she asked "because he has to do it alone" Ana replied with a smile "i also have to make some cookies,and you will help me" she said taking Zofia's hand "now,shall we go?" Angela said with her head cocked "sure" Dante replied shrugging.

"i must admit,i didn't expect this" Dante said surprised "then what did you expect?" Angela said curious,they were in a small room with white walls and from them hanged various titles,there was some small plants and a couple bookshelves,the room was lit with hanging lamps and on the center was a white desk with a futuristic design, behind it was a window with a blind,on front of him was Angela Ziegler sipping from a cup of tea,she was wearing skinny black pants and a light orange top with a white cardigan covering her,her hair was tied on a ponytail and she was wearing glasses"well,first of all i espected the typical long couch with weird color and a cushion for the head, and you with a pad sat on a chair on my side writing everything i said while asking a lot of question,second of all i didn't picture you being so...casual" Dante explained "well,to the first thing,that is a stereotype, and for the second,im also a human" she giggled "okay,then what am i suposed to do?" Dante questioned "nothing, just talk to me,im listening" she said with another sip,then there was a long silence "well,this is kinda awkward" Dante remarked "why so?" Angela questioned "because for me its pretty hard to talk to new people,specially women" Dante said with a shy tone on the last part "you didn't seem so shy when you talked to Lena or when you met Zofia and Ana" Mercy said "I already knew Lena,and as for Zofia,she is still a kid and for Ana she is just too warm to not talk to her" Dante explained more relaxed "then why is it so hard to talk to me?" she asked "well apart from the fact that you're pretty cute*mercy blushed* i think is because i think i beat down your boyfriend" Dante explained,he got a surprise,when Angela spilled her tea on him "Damn,i didn't think you hated me this much" Dante jocked trying to dry himself with heat he created from his core "gosh! im so sorry!" Angela apologized as she picked up a napkin and went to dry Dante's shirt,but it was almost dried when she got there and cleaned "no,its no problem,still why did you spit me? it wasn't something so serious i think" Dante said with a smile,mercy still scrubbed lightly his shirt to dry it entirely "well,while it is true is wasn't so serious what you said it was unespected" Angela said as she sat back down and cleaned the table "so... am i right about you and Genji,miss Ziegler?" Dante asked with a grin "I guess you could say so,and please call me Angela" she replied more relaxed "well then Angela,how long has it been?" Dante asked more curious "I see you are more relaxed now,it has been 2 years now" she said with a sad smile "I will tell you a secret but don't tell nobody okay?" Dante said as he closed the distance between them,his mouth was very close to her _"Angela,no! you cannot do that!"_ mercy reprimanded herself as she took a sniff of Dante's scent,it was strong from the sweat but it had a nice smoked tone with a hint of pine tree,meamwhile Dante did the same,she smelled clean,and with a sweet tone,kinda like chocolate _"damn,she smells so good"_ Dante thought _"go for it!"_ Fury urged _"god,no! i may be an asshole but do it with a master assasin's girl,hell no!"_ Dante argued mentally "what was that secret?" Angela whispered seductively,it sent a shiver to Dante's spine "I like a lot to learn about others" Dante said quickly pulling away from her head trying to recompose himself _"i know i shouldn't do it,but its been 2 years!"_ Mercy contradicted herself _"you know it will happen"_ her other self said _"you will not do it!"_ _"you know i will"_ she said on her head before something totally expected happened, her hand locked around Dante's head and pulled him for a fiery kiss _"What,the,FUCK!?"_ Dante tought with wide eyes as he felt Mercy's tongue on his lips _"go for IT!"_ Fury spurred Dante and he began making out with her,it was wild,both of them kissed as if they were trying to eat each other,as if it was their last day, Dante moved his hand and puller her closer and he began moving his tongue dancing with hers, _"WHAT AM I DOING!?"_ both thought at the same time _"you're sating your instincts"_ both voices said,they kept kisding until they ran out of oxygen,they separated their mouths a strand of saliva still conected their tongues,both of them were excited with heavy breaths resuplied their lungs and resumen their makeout session,this time was Angela who pushed Dante closer,he had to climb the table to keep up with her before she pulled out and in a sultry voice whispered "wait a moment" she slowly walked to the window and closed the blind,she then passed a stunned Dante and bit his cheek playfully before she passed to lock the door, after the *click* passed she sprinted at Dante and pushed him further on the table,she hungrily kissed him before she passed her nimble hands all over his body,finally feeling his full complexion,she passed her left hand all over his back,feeling how hard his muscles were and she pressed her right on his front,feeling his abs and she trailed with her index the form of his core and earned a muffled groan as he was now nibbling her neck, he bit hard drawing a bit of blood but a good amount of pleasure at the same time,he licked the blood slowly with his tongue and he heard a low "yes!" from Angela,that pushed him and he caressed her smaller frame,he was gladly surprised when he noticed how fit she was,especially her back and her legs,they were something else,even tough she wasn't the tallest years of running and landing made her legs incredibly strong,and he loved that, his left hand was carresing her thighs and sometimes he went for her butt,groping it and slapping it,his right also went to her front,he felt her slim stomach and he cupped one on her modest sized breasts probably a C-cup,she let out a soft moan,fueling his lust he fliped her with him beign on top now she yelped from th sudden change but didn't mind as he was undressing her from the top,and not gently as he ripped her top with one finger and unclasped her bra before throwing it away and licking her chest while he massaged with one hand her left boob tweaking her nipple while she let out more moan but got surprised when he found himself on the floor with Angela on top she grinded herself against his crotch,she cooed when she felt a growing bulge underneath her,however she didn't stop and she also ripped Dante's shirt "That's for my top" she said as she tugged his shorts down and let out a lustfull grin when she saw no more clothes and a rigid erection from Dante,he also began grinding and was eager to ride her "No undies?" Angela asked in a sultry voice "I didn't have time then" Dante replied and ripped Angela's pants "and i don't have now" he said in a growl,he tried to flip her but he couldn't because Angela sat on his face "you won't get what you wan't that way" she said with heavy breaths,he looked at her panties and they were soaked so he did a favor and lapped the excess of her nectar,she let out a sigh when he did this so he began servicing her and got rewarded with a hand on his throbbing penis,he groaned from the long forgotten sensation "that's more like it" she said satisfied they kept going like this for a good 5 minutes before she lifted herself from the juice and released a wicked smile when he saw his face both of them were near orgams and they knew what was next "you sure you want to do this?" Dante asked with the little self-control he had, she just smiled and took of her soaked panties and put them on Dante's mouth she kissed him and sucked the liquid from her cloth and whispered "I do" before she grinded her bare sex with Dante's he let a muffled groan from the soothing sensation he felt as she painted his dick with her juices,she took one look at his crotch and finally saw his form clearly,he was 13cm long and 5cm thick, it had a slight curve to the left before she lowered herself on him,both of them gasped from the pleasure "its been so long" Angela said while she took more of him and took off her garment from his mouth with hers "you're so right about that" he said with a genuine smile before he thrusted upwards hilting himself inside her she gasped and he groaned before going down and repeating "yes!" she said between moans he sped up his pace making her moan and he grabbed one of her breasts groping it wildly and he slaped her with his other hand "harder!" she yelled, he complied and slapped her again with more force making her rear jiggle before bringing her head down and smashing his lips against hers in a sloppy kiss, he bit her lip before picking up speed with his thrusts, they were near and both knew it, the room was silent except for the moans and slapping sound they created he parted the kiss "im close,where?" he asked with a worked face "Inside!" she said as she bounced on him "y-you sure?" he asked concerned "yes!" she said as she flipped down crossing her legs on his waist "if you say so" he replied before he pistoned her in a blur and she clawed him as she wailed "CUMMING!" he growled hilting himself and releasing 13 years worth of cum,then she released him and he rolled to the side taking long breaths from her slit a good amout of seed drooled a moment passed before she asked "ready for round 2?".

 _AN: Goddamn that was a long one man! and yes i know,im late as fuck but as i said last chapter school already began and it hit pretty hard on my schedule apart from the fact that im a lazy ass, but i compensated you all! i knew the first one was due,this was my first try at lemon?smut? i don't really know what it is but i hope you somewhat enjoyed it and yeah,that all i guess, as always i bid farewell everyone!_


	12. Chapter-11 What now?

_AN:sup everyone! i have nothing else to say appart from the usual: Overwatch's license belongs to Blizzard Entertainment._ _EnjoyReview!_

"Well,I didn't expect that" Dante said laying on Angela's floor,embracing her with one hand while on the other he fidgeted with a small knife,it had been 3 hours from when they began their 'consulting' session,he turned to her and saw her sleeping,leaning on her chest _"but i assume you enjoyed it"_ Fury replied with a toothy grin,he was in Dante's hand as a black cloud of smoke with orange eyes and a mouth _"i certainly did,but i didn't expect that dom side of Angela"_ he replied in thoughts,and noticed Angela shuffling on his arm waking up,Fury dissapeared on his hand "Rise and Shine! sleepy head" Dante teased as he licked remnants of their romp, but was startled when she shot up searching for something muttering "no,no,no,no,no!" he got up slowly popping his bones "What happened?" he questioned,she noticed him naked with red marks and bites "God im so sorry about what happened,it wasn't me!" she apologized "hey,no problem it was actually very good" he commented "havent had such a good one in 15 years",she blushed a bit

"anyways what are you searching?" he asked more serious "a pregnancy test,but i guess with how much you shot it doesn't matter" she said defeated as she looked at herself leaking a good amout of seed from her slit "WHAT!?" Dante blurted "didn't you said it was okay inside?!" he asked nervous "I told you that wasn't me!" she excused herself opening a door that led to a small bathroom "then who was it?" he asked concerned,she sighed "I don't tell this to the rest because its very ashaming but since it already happened with its okay i guess,you see i have a double personality okay?" he nodded "well the other me is usually controled by me but it takes my place when im _very_ excited, and it had been a long time since my last orgasm so i was very pent up and when i saw you alone with me,with that tight outfit and with those muscles" she bit her lip in a teasing manner "HEY!" Dante snapped and "God,im so sorry! anyways to the point,when _she_ appears it wants to go all the way,even if ovulating it will force you to do it inside" She explained trying to find something else "what are you gonna do with it?" he asked concerned "im going to abort it" she said with a hard face and a tear coming down her cheek "are you sure about that?" he asked wiping that tear "No but i have to,im in a relationship with Genji and he can't get me pregnant also the team needs me,so i have to do it" she said sadly as she pulled something from a small cupboard it was a large syringe with a clear liquid on it "this will take care of everything" she said with more tears coming down "here,we'll do it together" he said while he put his hands on the syringe handle and the injector,she aimed it at her womb and both pulled down,pierceing the skin and she cried, before both injected the liquid on her uterus,she broke down as all remainer of him were dissolved and with them the life she carried was ended,she slumped on him before pulling out the object and throwing it on a trashcan, she cried on his shoulder for another hour before she finally got up and went to the main room and from a dresser pulled out another set of workout clothes for him and some other for her "you can change on the bathroom" she said in a whisper,he went in and heard "Thank you" from Angela.

When he got out he saw her back up with a smile,but he knew it was fake "you want to talk about it?" he asked leaned on the doorframe "its not necessary,i already went trought it a couple of times" she explained remembering a sad memory,he nodded,both turned to the door when someone knocked,Dante opened and found it was Ana and Zofia, "hello there Ana,Kid" Dante greeted playful "Hello Dante" Ana greeted,Zofia waved her hand "Angela is inside i suppose" he nodded and then Zofia passed him looking for the blonde,Ana motioned for him to leave "I suppose we aren't just going to walk" Dante said looking at nothing "You're right, I heard what you did with Angela back there" Ana said menacing _"Shit"_ Dante said in his mind "I guess im out of the team?" Dante asked looking at her "Oh,dear no but i wanted to talk about it" Ana said looking at him "Did she consent?" She asked serious "I guess she did" he replied,she looked confused "She told me she had a split personality and it appears when shes exited" he explained defensively "oh,okay, then i guess there is nothing wrong...for now" she said as she kept walking "come here, i have something more to show you" she motioned.

Both of them were in front of Jack Morrison and Winston "here he is Jack" Ana said leaving his side and joining the others "okay,look here we have seen youre more than capable of joining us but we need to put you in a final trial that will make you an official member of Overwatch okay?" Jack said tiredly,he didn't like all of the unnecessary work "Okay,what fo i have to do?" Dante asked "we've been contracted by the goverment to clear a drug laboratory in a abandoned farm in Oregon, you will be the one to do it,alone" Jack explained more serious "we will provide you of all the necessary tools to destroy it,and if it goes wrong you're on your own and YOU will take care of Zofia,are we clear?" Jack said in a commanding voice "Yes" Dante replied drily "Good,the mission will be in one week,until then you have free access to most of the instalations and a room you will share it with Zofia,Dismissed" Jack said before leaving.

"And here we are,this is your room,and here is the universal ID,for the room and the rest of the zones,the chowhall is always open by the way" Ana explained before turning on her heels and leaving Dante and Zofia,who had been picked up at Mercy's office,on their own,Dante passed his card on a scanner and it beeped green, he entered and saw a large sized room with two separate beds,in between a nightstand with a lamp and on a side two wardrobes a door that led to a bathroom and in a corner was a table with a computer and some cabinets on it and nothing more apart from some

light switches,Dante jumped on the bed and let a pleased groan when he felt the soft matress suport him, Zofia copied his movement but as soon as she hit the bed she fell asleep Dante turned and smiled when he saw the cute face of Zofia calmly snoring with a smile,he created a mantle and put it over her "Home,new,home" he said turning off the lights before falling asleep,happy that he had no shackles anymore.


	13. Notice

Hello everyone,Squix here.

So,first of all i wanted to apologize for the whole absence,im sorry and i also wanted to say im cancelling this fic,i know its something somewhat unespected but let me explain, at first i began writing as a method of enternainment during summer,and so i did but with time i began getting burnt out and i said it on the last chapter and so i did but i also realised i didn't want ro write a normal fic, i tried to write but it just didn't work with the original idea, specially because of the OW universe, it wasn't something i enjoyed, don't get me wrong i like the game and the heroes but i don't enjoy the lore and it doesn't help that Blizzard doesn't release more lore, also because of the lack of reviews and the support however this doesn't mean i'll stop writing, i will try to keep on the R6 fic and that is pretty much it, im sorry to those who enjoyed this,if there was anyone, if you still want to know about Dante i will make a new story on a new universe, if that is possible of course.

So yeah, im sorry all of you readers,see you later...

Squix out.


End file.
